Tell Him
by Lela-of-Bast
Summary: How our favorite Tortallan ladies, conventional or not, told their husbandsor lovers that they were expecting. Now showing: Sabine of Macayhill. SPOILER ALERT FOR TERRIER, Chapters 19, 23, and 25 only. Please read and review.
1. Kalasin of Carthak

**A/N:** Well here I am, at the beginning of a new series. The other day I was bored, andI wanted to write a story about each of our TortallansWhen they were pregnant. Well, I've seen a series about them finding out, and a couple about them giving birth, and I didn't want to copy anyone. So I decided on writing about how they told their husbands that they were going to be fathers. I put all the names of the characters I wanted to use in a little tupperware and the first one I pulled out was Kalasin.

So please read and enjoy (and review?). If you have any suggestions or questions, please feel free to ask. Thanks! -LOB

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tell Him  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter One: Kalasin of Carthak  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**E**mpress Kalasin of Carthak rose from her bed. The imperial physicians who, just minutes ago were swarming her, left the room; Kalasin shooed her ladies after them. She wanted to be alone to digest the news of her pregnancy.

_How could this have happened?_ she thought. She had left her charm to ward off babies in Tortall, unused in her old bedchambers. In the Imperial Estates, Kalasin had her own suite of rooms, adjacent to the emperor's , but still separate; she was barely ever in Kaddar's bed. He didn't want her to ever feel uncomfortable.

A gown lay draped across a lounge chair. Kalasin walked over to it and fingered the gold lace at the cuff. As she shed her midnight blue robe, the door opened.

With the morning light, Kaddar could see all the outlines of his wife, through her plain cotton nightgown. According to his healers, that shape would soon be changing.

"Kalasin?" he called, making his presence known. As he drew nearer, Kalasin dropped to a low curtsy, head bowed. Kaddar reached down and put a hand on her chin, lifting her face towards his.

"You are Empress of Carthak. You look down to no one," he said, helping her to her feet. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. "Kalasin… may I call you Kally?"

Kally nodded and Kaddar continued.

"Are you alright, Kally?"

"I'm fine," she said, wandering over to the window. _The physicians told him, _Kalasin thought. _Otherwise he wouldn't be here._ "I'm just… tired," she said aloud.

"Are you sure?" Kaddar asked. He stood behind her and drew his arms around her waist. His chin rested on her right shoulder so their faces were cheek to cheek.

"Kaddar… I don't think we're ready for this. I mean, we can- _be_ together, and we can have a baby, but we can't talk? Do we even have anything in common? How can you trust someone you barely know?"

"I know you're right," Kaddar said thoughtfully. "We don't talk." Here he paused, then kissed her cheek and continued. "Was there anything in particular that you wanted to day to me?"

Kally was thoughtfully quiet. Then she turned around, still in the circle of the emperor's arms.

"I'm terrified," she whispered. "I don't know how to be a mother, or have babies. I want nothing more than for my own mother to hug me and tell me that everything will be alright."

"I'd love to grant you that; it's nearly impossible with the war. Maybe I could stand in for her?" Kaddar suggested. "Would I suffice?"

Kally grinned and nodded, picturing the emperor in one of her mother's low-cut ball gowns. She leaned her head onto his chest. Kaddar pulled her closer and tightened his grip. He leaned in so that he could whisper right into her ear.

"Everything is going to be alright."

"I love you," she returned. "Strangers that we are."


	2. Yukimi of Queenscove

**A/N:** Yay for fast updates! The magic tupperware told me to do Yuki next. Hope you enjoy.

**Review Returns:**

**Narm's Briton 44:** Thanks for beingthis story'sfirst reviewer :D. I actually pulled the next name out of my Tupperware already, and it's Daine, so that's coming soon! **nativewildmage: **Well, the bowl and little slips of paper dictate the order of the stories. Thanks for reviewing. **Lady Silvamord:** I hate type-o's. I went back and fixed those words that were lumped together. It must have happened with all the transfers the story had. I went from my doorstops computer in my room to our computer with internet access, and then I had some weird problem updating it, but I figured that out. Thanks for R and R-ing. **Knights of Ne:** Thanx for your review. **anonymous girl:** I'm glad you like it. Please keep reading. **Nutz Nina:** Let me tell you I little secret: I haven't read TC or TQ either. I own Trickster's Choice, but I couldn't really get into it (I think it was because I hadn't read RotG yet... I'll try again. I think I'd like Nawat.) so I just flipped through and read all of Aly's dream-letters. Anyways, thanks for reviewing. **sarramaks: **Thanks for reviewing. **Lady of Trebond- **I don't think I know who Yvegan is. That name doesn't click in my brain (Of course, not much does, lately...). Anyways, thanks for R and R ing.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tell Him  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Two: Yukimi of Queenscove  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Y**uki's fingers slipped and she lost her firm grip on her _naginata_. Her friend, now Tortallan-princess Shinkokami, dumped her onto her behind.

"Are you alright?" Shinko asked. "You haven't been paying attention these last few days."

"I'm fine," Yukimi said, taking her friend's hand and hauling herself to her feet. She picked up her glaive and rejoined the exercises. Yuki had just returned from three months of traveling north. During this time, she had married her love, Sir Nealan of Queenscove.

On her way home to Corus, she had been seasick, something that had never happened to the Yamani woman, even on the long voyage from the Islands. When the sickness proceeded after they made land-fall, Yuki went to her father-in-law, Duke Baird of Queenscove, chief of the realm's healers. It was he who had revealed to the young woman that she was carrying his grandchild.

Yuki knew that Neal would be thrilled. She just didn't know how to tell him. A letter seemed so… distant.

She concentrated on blocking Shinko's glaive with her own. Suddenly she felt hot and cold all at once. Her head cleared of all thought and Yuki blacked out.

When she awoke she was in Duke Baird's examination room, propped up on a tall cot. Shinko and the other ladies from _naginata_ practice were gathered near her.

"What happened?" she asked, slowly sitting up.

"You scared me half to death," Shinko said..

"You fainted. I told you not to push yourself," Baird chided gently. Yuki smiled weakly.

"I didn't really, I just wasn't paying attention," she said. "I'm fine."

"Alright," Shinko said uncertainly. "I'd better go check on Roald and the baby." She squeezed Yuki's hand comfortingly, and then left. The other ladies followed her, off to their various activities for the day.

Yuki looked at her father-in-law.

"You said that I could talk to Neal with a mage-message," she began. "I'd like to do that."

Later that afternoon, Yuki peered through a mirror. At first nothing happened, but then Neal's face appeared.

His face looked weary and war-worn, with bags beneath his eyes. His eyes crinkled in worry as he saw Yuki.

"What's the matter?" he asked immediately.

"Oh Neal. No, it's good news," Yuki said. She pulled the fan out of her obi and snapped it gently open. It covered the bottom half of her face as she grinned uncontrollably. Her eyes twinkled. "I'm having a baby."

When Yuki looked up from the floor, she saw joy on Neal's face, and in his emerald eyes. His jaw was nearly scraping the floor.

"Yuki, you don't have to hide," Neal said softly. "Put the fan away. We're married. I want to see you smile." Yuki did as she was bade. "Are you alright with this?"

"I was worried," she admitted. "But not because of the baby. This is something I've always looked forward to. I just didn't know how to tell _you_ Then after I fainted this morning I decided to just say it."

"And I'm glad you did," Neal said, grinning. "I wish I could hug you." They gazed at each other for a few seconds, elated and thoughtful. Then Neal broke the silence. "I'm going to try to get a maternity leave or something. I want to be with you."

"First of all, don't call it a 'maternity leave.' That brings unholy pictures to mind," Yuki said, shuddering. "Also. I'm fine right now, Neal. Why don't you wait a couple months? Wouldn't' you rather be here when the baby is born instead of having to leave just before it?"

A knock sounded on Neal's door.

"Neal?" Kel's voice called. The cries of a small child carried through as well. "Neal? Meech fell and split his lip."

"I'm coming," he said. He looked back at his wife. "I love you."

"I love you too," Yuki whispered as his face faded. She wiped tears away and turned to Duke Baird, who had been there the whole time, sitting quietly in a corner. She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

Later as Yuki wandered the gardens, she felt an overwhelming sense of peace surround her. She was having a baby, and Neal knew it. He may even get to come home. For the Yamani and her baby, all was right in the world.


	3. Veralidaine Salmalin

**AN:** Well, thanks for reading, everyone. Next up is Daine. This chapter is alittle shorter than the past ones, but just as sweet. Please review.

**Review Returns: **

**sarramaks**: I love to use the details from the books. I think it makes the story more interesting. Thanks for reading! **Narm's Briton 44: **I kind of like Yuki, simply because she reminds me of one of the Japanese girls I knew when I lived in Iwakuni, Japan. But for Neal, I didn't like Yuki at all. Thanks for R and R ing. **Ali-Serenity:** Fluff is good. I love fluff. My cat is fluffy. His name is Freddie Tinkles. (Okay NOW I'm off-topic…) Thanks for your review. **imakeladrygirl:** sorry. The magic Tupperware said Daine. Kel is on one of the slips of paper. Let's see who's next… (I'm shaking the Magic Tupperware. I'm pulling off the lid. I'm picking up all the pieces of paper off of the floor. I'm putting them back in the Magic Tupperware. I'm shaking again. I'm picking out one slip of paper…Shinko. Well it's not Kel, but it should be interesting to write.) Thanks for r and r ing. **No one of consequence: **I liked to read Kally/Kaddar, even though it's not my favorite pairing. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! **Pink Squishy Llama: **Here you go! Thanks for r and R ing. **nativewildmage: **I prefer "Magic Tupperware," but same difference. Thanks for reading. **LadySalmalin06:** I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reading. **Nutz Nina:** I actually got RotG last week (after looking in every bookstore I've been in since MAY. Not even the library had a copy. I had to wait for Simon-Pulse to bring it out in the new cover.) I read it in an hour and a half. I LOVE the dragon scenes! And now I'm embarrassed. I went on in my AN in the beginning of the last chapter about how I hate type-os, and then I go and completely kill the first paragraph. I will fix that. Now. Thanks for your review.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tell Him  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Three: Veralidaine Salmalín  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N**umair Salmalín sighed and shifted the heavy tome that rested on his lap. He was at New Hope, helping set up the new camp, and it had been weeks since he had seen his wild mage.

Numair sighed again and turned back to his book. He was searching for the exact words of a spell that would protect New Hope from a strain of influenza that had broken out and was ravaging nearby camps. Numair read on, and started to become engrossed in the pursuit of knowledge.

Suddenly a robin flew through his open window and into the dressing room that was attached to Numair's room. He was so consumed in his reading that he didn't even notice. He was still oblivious when Daine walked out of the dressing room, clad in one of his robes.

Daine's grin widened when she saw her mage-husband leafing through the book like a hungry caterpillar. Coming up behind him, she slipped her hands over Numair's eyes.

"Guess who?" she whispered into his left ear.

"Magelet!" he exclaimed with delight. He stood from his seat and pulled her into his arms. As he did, his book fell to the floor, forgotten. "I missed you." Numair kissed his wife passionately.

"It's good to see you too," Daine said when he let her come up for air. Numair pulled her closer and lifted her from her feet. When he did he felt something protruding from her middle. Pulling back and looking down, he realized that it _was_ her middle. Daine's stomach was starting to protrude.

"Daine?" he asked. She blinked wide eyes at him coyly.

"I have gained some weight," she said, playing ignorant. "I've been eating so much more than I should. And not at all healthy, either."

"_Magelet_," Numair said impatiently. He let his long fingers run over her skin, tickling her from neck to belly.

"Uncle!" Daine gave in at last. Numair stopped tickling and she slipped her arms around his neck, fingering his long black hair. "I'm pregnant." Numair pulled her closer and kissed her again.

'I love you, Magelet," he said, bending so that hi forehead touched hers.

"You know, you're going to have to stop calling me that," Daine said.

"Mmm-hmm," Numair nodded, hands on her belly. Daine smiled. His expression changed to puzzlement. "Why are you wearing my robe?" he asked. "You know I keep spare clothes for you, for when you get to me by shape-shifting."

"They don't fit too well," Daine said, with a laugh.

"Then I guess we'll have to find something a little better," Numair said, adding chuckles of his own. Daine smiled and leaned back into his embrace.

"I love you, my old man."


	4. Shinkokami of Conte'

**AN:** This one is _really_ short. But sweet. I hope y'alllike it!

**Review Returns- **

**sarramaks:** well thanks for reviewing. My keyboard never jumps around on its own, but sometimes when I'm typing things, my cat comes and sits on the keyboard. Yeah, she's "helpful." **Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy:** I WANT to do Kel. I have a good idea. But the Magic Tupperware said I have to write Buri next. Thanks for r and r ing. **nativewildmage:** Thanks. **Pink Squishly Llama:**Buri is next! Yay!Thanks for reading. **Narm's Briton 44:** I was going for cute. I haven't entirely digested RtoG yet (I read the whole thing, but I still can't write DN that well.) Thanks for your review. **imakeladrygirl: **I don't worship the Magic Tupperware, I just pick the order of the stories from there. I actually made one with all of the men's names in it to, just to see what kind of pairings I could come up with. Numair/Kel is one I hadn't thought of. Just like Rikash/Buri… There are a multitude of possibilities, each one makes me say EW! louder than the last. Thanks for reveiwng. **no one of consequence:** Sweet is a good word. Very positive. Thanks for R and R ing. **anonymous girl: ** Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that you're enjoying this story. **Nutz Nina: **I wasn't really sure about Numair's reaction. Daine/Numair is not my strong spot. Thanks for reading!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tell Him  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Four: Princess Shinkokami of Conté  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**S**hinkokami came into the study of the suite of rooms she shared with her husband. Prince Roald was stretched out on a chaise lounge, reading.

"Come sit with me," he offered. Shinko smiled.

"But you get so little time to yourself," she argued.

"I'd rather spend it with you," Roald said. He patted the space beside him.

"Alright," Shinko agreed. "But you keep reading." Shinkokami cozied into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. As her husband read, Shinko ran over the events of the morning in her head.

She had woken up early that morning, and had to hurry to the privy to empty her stomach. Roald slept through it. Later, after her stomach calmed down, she went to a healer to see if he could confirm her suspicions. Now she battled with herself on what words to use to tell the prince that she was pregnant.

"Roald, you're going to be a father," she said at last.

"What?" he said, turning his face towards her.

"We're going to have a baby." Her husband's surprised grin stayed as her probed her body with his Gift.

"This is wonderful," he said at last. "A tiny miracle." Shinkokami smiled.

"I believe that all babies are miracles," she said. "If I weren't a princess, I'd take in as many abandoned children as I could."

"You know," Roald said thoughtfully. "When those court healers tell my parents, they'll be thrilled to death. They'd probably grant us just about anything. Maybe we could start some kind of shelter for those children. A refuge of some sort."

"I'd like that," Shinko said. "And your parents won't find out until we tell them."

"You didn't see one of the palace healers?" Roald asked.

"No. I wanted to tell _you_ on my own terms. I went to Nealan of Queenscove. He's your friend, and Yuki trusts him enough to marry him."

"I love you," Prince Roald told his wife, his hand resting protectively on her stomach. "Both of you."

"We love you too," Shinko said with a smile.


	5. Buriram Tourakom of Goldenlake and Malor

**AN:** Well, here it is... Buri! This one is a little longer than the last- and I LOVE it. I don't think I'll say who is next. You'll have to wait to find out. Enjoy!

Oh- one more thing. I noticed an over-abundance in the usage of the word sweet, so I got a thesaurus. Here's what it says, word for word, if it helps:  
Sweet- distinctly pleasing or charming _syn_ engaging, winning, winsome, dulcet, pleasant, pleasing, agreeable, gratifying, grateful, welcome, delicious, delectable, luscious, delightful, lovely, fair, beautiful, ineffable, unutterable _ant_ sour, bitter

**Review Returns- **

**Pink Squishy Llama:** Thanks! **No one of consequence:** Like I've always said, sweet is good. Thanks for R and R ing. **nativewildmage:** Very repetitive, but very good too! Thanks for the review. **imakeladrygirl:** glad you enjoyed it! **Jules-Gemma: **I've written Alanna's chapter. I really like my idea… Thanks for reviewing. **ladykeladryofmindelan:** I am definitely going to do Kel. It will be my first time writing Kel/Dom without killing him off. Thanks for reading. **gatermage:** I always think that anything with Raoul in it is interesting. I had a boss at McDonalds whose name was Raoul (spelled Raul) and he looked (and acted) just the way I imagined our Raoul to look. (I had to stop myself from calling him Lord Raoul a couple of times…) Keep reading! **The ORIGINAL Meathead: **Definitely do KD. And he'll survive it. I promise. **Nutz Nina:** Thanks! I found that I like writing Roald. (I despise Jonathan/Alanna, even in the books. I think he's a pansy. (I read POTS first, and I thought he was kind of a jerk, and then he proved it in WWRLaM, when he threw a baby-fit because Alanna turned down his proposal.) ) **sarramaks: **It made me smile too. (I just like to smile, smiling's my favorite!) **Goldenkeys:** Cute! A word other than sweet! Thank you very much!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tell Him  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Five: Buriram Tourakom of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**B**uri shook her head as the baby in her belly kicked.

_I should have told him_, she thought, rubbing her rather large stomach. _Here I am, about to burst with a baby giant, and Raoul doesn't even have a clue._ After their wedding, Buri had stayed with Raoul at Steadfast. After a few months she realized that she was pregnant.

She was looking for a way to tell Raoul when they got in a fight. He sent her back to Corus, unaware of her condition. Looking back, Buri couldn't even remember what had started the argument, but she was sure that it was something silly.

Her thoughts were interrupted by two figures entering the library she occupied. It was King Jonathan and Queen Thayet. Thayet looked her friend up a down, shaking her head.

"Buriram Tourakom, that baby is going to come before tomorrow evening. You should be in bed."

"I have more energy then I know what to do with," Buri grumbled.

"It drains fast once you go into labor," Thayet warned.

"I'll keep that in mind," Buri said, shifting so that the pressure her belly created was released from her back.

"You didn't tell Raoul, did you?" Thayet asked softly. Buri shook her head. Her friend sighed.

"Buri, I sent Raoul a mage-message. He'll be here within hours," Jon piped up. "I didn't tell him about your baby. He thinks he's coming to give reports to me. I just thought that he should be here when his first child is born." Buri looked up at him, relief flooding into her eyes.

"Thank you, Jonathan," she said.

"Your really should be resting, Buri," Thayet pressed.

"Am I running across the country? Did I enter a joust? No. I'm sitting in this chair, reading this book," she exclaimed, holding up her book. "Please, Thayet. Stop treating me like Alanna." Thayet laughed.

"I guess you _are_ just fine," she said. "I'll be back later."

Buri returned to her book. The chair she occupied was placed in the warm sun. Buri basked as she read, rubbing her stomach vaguely at the occasional kick. A little while later she heard a deep voice call her name.

"Buri?" When her eyes landed on her husband's face, she grinned.

"Raoul." He strode over to her chair, and dropped to his knees before her. He slipped his arms around her waist, discovering the great width of it. Buri slowly pushed herself up from the chair, one hand on her sore back. Raoul jumped to his feet to help her.

He pulled her into the circle of his arms, and Buri settled her head onto his chest.

"I'm having a baby," she whispered.

"I can see that," Raoul replied seriously. "Why didn't you tell me?" Buri stiffened.

"I tried to. More than once. You didn't seem very interested in 'silly girl' things."

"I'm sorry," Raoul said, pulling back far enough so that he could see her face. "I said some things that I didn't mean. I don't want to-"

"Shh…" she whispered, "Apology accepted. "

Raoul rubbed the bulge that was his baby. As he did, Buri grabbed his forearm, crying out in pain.

"I'm really having a baby," she said when the pain passed. "Raoul, my waters broke." Raoul called for help, and a herald came from the hallway. The knight sent him to get Duke Baird, and then picked up his wife in his brawny arms. He took her to her bedroom. Baird arrived just after them.

Thayet came to Buri's side and shooed Raoul away.

"It's customary for the expecting father to wait outside the birth room," she said. Raoul looked at his wife.

"Don't leave me," Buri said. Neither in war or peace had he had never seen her so scared before.

"The entire pregnancy has been unconventional," Raoul said, taking Buri's hand. "Why should we start worrying about custom now/"

Buri labored for eight hours before Baird told her to start pushing. It was another forty-five minutes before the baby slid into the healer's hands.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," he said, placing the baby on his mother's chest. Buri laughed and cried with joy and relief. Raoul even had tears in his eyes. While Duke Baird cleaned up Buri and the baby, the Giantkiller just gazed at his son. He knew that if he tried to speak, he'd cry.

"You did a very good job," he told his wife when the healer and the queen had left.

"So did he," Buri said, looking down at the baby nestled in her arms. "A baby needs a name. What should we call him?" The couple was thoughtfully quiet for a few minutes. Then Raoul came up with a suggestion.

"If I recall correctly, you had a once had a brother, who died serving his queen. Pathom seems like a good, sturdy name," he said. Buri's eyes shone.

"Pathom of Goldenlake," she said, stroking the infant's cheek with her thumb. "Sounds like a future hero to me."


	6. Alanna the Lioness

**AN: **Well here the new chapter! The Lioness. It's a little different from the other chapters. I am running out of characters in the Magic Tupperware, so I am considering adding more names. Among them are Lalasa, Onua, Miri, Sarra, and maybe Owen and Merric's significant others. Didn't Fanche Weir have kids? I might do her too. If you have any other ideas I'm open to them. I haven't finished reading TC, and I haven't even started TQ yet, so I cna't do any characters from there yet. (I'd like to do a Aly/Nawat chapter, but I haven't read enough yet.) Anyways, thanks for reading, and enjoy!

**Review Returns- **

**Sonnet Lacewing:** Thanks for the complement. Like I've always said, DN is not my strong point. And I love writing about Baird. I had to use him somehow. Ooh! Maybe I coulddo his wife!**Jules-Gemma:** Thank you! Please keep reading! **nativewildmage:** Yay for self control! Seriously, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I wasn't creative enough to be able to come up with another scenario for RB, so I just expanded on the Redeeming Raoul one. Also- I love the name Pathom. It's my firm belief that Buri would name her son that. I wish I knew what her mother's name was… **imakeladrygirl:** Aww! Raoul _IS_ like a teddy bear. Soft and cuddly… Thanks for reviewing. **sarramaks:** Nice subtle hint! I am handing over my hanky (I just put it through the wash. It's clean.) before you read the next chapter. :D Thanks for the review. **Seyyada:** I like to write Buri/Raoul. I don't remember much about Lerant, wasn't he in the Own? I'll figure it out. Thanks for your review. n**o one of consequence:** That is a good idea only… I've run out of Yamanis. Thanks for reviewing. **killing you with umbrellas:** I never thought of touching. That is a good word. And I don't really mind the word sweet. It's just that everybody and their dog's aunt Susan were using it. Thanks for the review! **The ORIGINAL Meathead: **Glad you enjoyed it! **gatermage: **Buri and Raoul really did wait until last minute, huh? Thanx for R and R ing.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tell Him  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Six: Alanna the Lioness  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**I** can't stand Midwinter at court," Alanna growled at her husband. "These parties and meetings all confounded day long, and then the balls that last half the night. A person barely has time to draw breath. I'd much rather be at the Swoop."

George stayed quiet and let his wife vent, knowing that was what she needed. They were preparing to go to a small party to which Jonathan had called his closest friends and their families. Alanna grumbled, but went.

When she and George arrived, they stood near Raoul and his latest court beauty. He looked as if he wanted to just die, and the thin blond at his side looked as if her head was empty but of air.

Jonathan arrived fashionably late, and since he was the king, no one questioned it. Prince Roald was at his father's side, and Thayet, Jon's queen, had a hold of their toddler, Kalasin.

Kally was just learning to walk, and she provided most of the grown-ups with entertainment. She would toddle a few steps, fall down onto her bottom, and then give Jonathan sad looks with her big, blue eyes. As her friends watched the little princess, Alanna spotted Roald wandering out into the hallway. Alanna followed the young boy.

Down the hallway there was a branch off, and then a set of three stairs, ending with a five-foot space in front of a little-used door. Roald went to this space and sat on the red runner carpet. From his pocket, he produced a sack full of tin soldiers. There were about ten of them, and each was four inches tall, with blue and silver uniforms and painted faces.

He set them up and started making booming noises, as the armies attacked each other. Alanna watched from farther away for a few minutes. Then she came and sat on the top step. Roald turned and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hi, Aunt 'Lanna," the four-year-old said.

"Hello Roald," she said. The boy turned back to his toys. Alanna watched him for a moment more. He seemed a little depressed, and the Lioness was willing to bet that it had something to do with his little sister. He wanted attention. "Those are really neat soldiers," she tried. "When I was little my brother Thom had a set and he gave them to me, but yours are much better." Roald looked up.

"Would you like to see one?" he asked.

"Sure," Alanna said, sliding down a step. The little boy handed one of his soldiers up to the lady knight. She inspected it, looking carefully at each surface and detail. To her amusement, the boy copied her. "Yes, these are fine little lads."

"Yep, they are," Roald confirmed. "Do you want to play with me?"

A little while later, George went looking for his wife. He found her little hideout easily. She and Roald sat cross-legged, the boy bashing the little soldiers together. Alanna was explaining the battle strategies that would and would not work to the boy as they went along.

"Well what have we here?" George asked. Alanna turned and looked up at her husband.

"We've missed the party, haven't we?"

"That's a shame," Roald said. Alanna and George shared a grin.

"You, Princeling," George said, lifting the boy off of his feet, and looking him in the eyes. "Your Da is looking for you. You'd best scat." George set Roald back down and he gathered his toys back into their little sack.

He walked up the little flight of stairs, but then turned back. He slipped his arms around Alanna, surprising the lady knight who was still seated on the floor.

"Thank you for playing with me, Aunt 'Lanna," he said. Alanna patted the boy's head and sent him on his way.

"That was… sweet," George said, sitting down on a step. Alanna pushed herself up until she sat beside him.

"I have a gift for you," she said.

"Shouldn't that wait?"

"Not this one," the Lioness said. She unclasped a little chain from her neck and handed it to her husband.

"This is your pregnancy charm," George said, inspecting it.

"I'm ready, Da," she said, eyes down.

"Really?"

"Today I realized why I've been so restless lately," Alanna said. "Thayet has Kally and Roald, and Cynthera has her little baby, but my arms are empty. I want a baby too."

"Well, lass, it took you long enough. And as for them empty arms, well, that's easy enough to remedy," George said with a crooked smile.

George Cooper and his Lioness never made it to the ball that night. When the king reprimanded Alanna for defying his orders, George stood up for his wife.

"Goodness, Jon, how do you ever expect us to have a baby if you insist on keeping my lass and me apart," he drawled without a blink. Alanna grinned at him.

Jon was speechless, and he let the pair go without an order, for once. It wasn't until a few weeks later that the Baron and Lady of Pirate's Swoop could confirm Alanna's pregnancy.

When the summer day arrived that little Thom of Pirate's Swoop was born, their joy spread like wild-fire through the realm.


	7. Ermelian of Kennan

**AN:** The idea of writing this chapter intrigued me. I hope y'all enjoy it. Oh- Kel is next!

**Review Returns- **

**Nutz Nina: **You must have been reviewing just as I was updating, because I completely missed this review! Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. **Sarramaks:** Well I'm glad that I'm the cause of your sniffles! Thanks for R and R ing. **Pink Squishy Llama:** I like shocking Jon. You should try it, it's fun. And I liked writing little Roald and Kally. Thanks for reviwing. **Imakeladrygirl:** I am pretty sure that when Lord Wyldon takes Kel to meet the refugees in the beginning of LK, someone mentions Fanche's children and husband. Thanks for your review. **Red rose of love:** Thanks for reviewing! I told my sister I had fans. She asked me if I pay them well. Ha ha. **Pinky:** I'm glad you like them. Please keep reading. **stillerfan4ever:** Of course there's a Kel one. It's on its way soon. **Dom's Girl:** At the risk of being repetitive, there _is_ a Kel story coming. And I did do it KD. (A challenge to me, since the only other Kel/Dom story that I've written includes him dying.) Thanks for reading! **nativewildmage:** You have special permission to use THE WORD, if you really want to. :D I liked Little Roald too. Thanks for r and r ing. **no one of consequence:** Thanks for your review. I think Alanna had to want to get pregnant if she was going to do it. George wouldn't force her, and she wouldn't do something she wasn't sure of. **Gatermage:** Magic Tupperware has a surprise in store for this chapter, but I think that since only Kel and Thayet are left in there, one of them will have to be next. :D Thanks for reviwing. **The ORIGINAL Meathead:** Glad you liked the necklace idea. Thanks for R and R ing. **Sweetlilbirdy:** I'd like to do Aly/Nawat, but I haven't finished TC yet. (I went and bought TQ the other day, because I didn't want to miss it in paperback. It took me 7 months to find RotG.) **Erkith: **I like to mess with Jon. I think he's kind of a pansy. Thanks for the review. **Cry of the Wolf Child:** I promise that Kel will come next, but the Magic Tupperware said I had to post this one first. Thanks for r and r ing. **ladykeladryofmindelan:** Well I wanted to do something similar, but there are so many about them having the babies, and very few where the heroine had to look her man in the eyes and tell him. Thanks for reading. **Daine's Twin:** Thanks! Please keep reading. **avchoaholic:** Thanks for your review.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tell Him  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Seven: Ermelian of Kennan  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**E**rmelian rolled over in her bed. She wished that the morning sickness would go away. She had spent most of the four months since her hurried wedding throwing up.

Ermelian thought of her wedding as rushed, even though she had been engaged to Cleon of Kennan for years. Since their mothers were friends, Ermelian and Cleon had known each other from childhood. Despite their friendship, they were in no way hurrying to be wed.

And then the flooding came. Kennan was badly damaged.

In order to be able to feed the residents of the fort, Cleon had to come home and he and Ermelian had to marry. The dowry paid for enough grain and supplies to last more than a year. Within weeks after the wedding, Cleon was sent back north to his post, and Ermelian stayed behind, where Cleon's mother would teach her how to run her new home.

Time passed swiftly for the young wife. Cleon's mother had been delighted at the news of the pregnancy, but Ermelian was less than thrilled. What she felt was closer to terror. As she returned to bed from the privy for the fifth time that morning, Ermelian heard a horn sounding. It signaled that the heir to Fief Kennan was approaching.

She pulled a deep red robe over her nightgown and ran a brush through her long chestnut-brown hair. Then she sat back down in the bed, wondering if her husband wound seek her out, and why he was home so unexpectedly in the first place.

To Ermelian's surprise, a knock soon sounded on the door; Cleon had come directly to her.

"How are you, my dear," he asked, kissing her cheek.

"Happy to see you," Ermelian assured him. "What brings you home to me?" Cleon pulled up his left sleeve to show a bandage spanning its length. Ermelian gasped and sat up.

"What happened?"

"I had a run-in with a Scanran fire-mage; almost lost the arm. But it's not too bad anymore. I've been healing for a couple weeks, and then I was given some leave, and I thought I'd come home," Cleon explained.

"So- you're okay/" Ermelian asked. Her husband nodded.

"I could ask you the same thing. It's kind of late to still be abed," he said.

"Well, I've been having bad morning sickness. Cleon… I'm with child," Ermelian said uncertainly. Cleon smiled, weariness from war showing in his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely," Ermelian said with a smile of her own. She patted the bed on her left side, thinking of, and not wanting to bump, his arm.

"I think it's wonderful," he said, seating himself with his good arm around her shoulders. Ermelian leaned into his embrace, and he kissed her forehead. They were quiet for a long while.

"You really think that this is good?" Ermelian asked at last.

"Of course, I do," Cleon said. "Well don't you?" His wife bit her lip, then sighed.

"I don't know. I guess it's just so soon. And very sudden."

"You are going to be a great mother," Cleon said. Ermelian smiled.

"Then this baby is going to have two incredible parents," she said, snuggling down under the blankets. A little while later she fell asleep in her husband's embrace. Cleon traced the line of her lean tummy with his finger, knowing that it would not be staying that way.

He remembered a day a few years back, when the Grand Progression had been at Mindelan. He was surrounded by the children of Sir Inness, his knight-master, and all Kel's other nephews and nieces. He recalled how he had thought that it would be nice to have children with Kel. In his foolish, foolish head, he had imagined their future together, even though there was no hope for their relationship. He had felt crushed when the mage-message telling him to come home arrived.

Cleon looked down at the woman who was now carrying his child. She was oblivious to his past love affair with Keladry of Mindelan, and she loved him so much.

Even now, when she was pregnant and scared, Ermelian only needed to talk to him to calm her nerves. How she could put that much trust in him so early in their lives together? Cleon resolved to get over the loss of Kel. This baby was a sharp reminder to him to give up the impossible dreams of the past.

_But some dreams can come true,_ he told himself. _You're getting your children, after all. And Kel will always be your friend. _In that moment, Cleon realized that he was happy with the way things had worked out.

He shifted and Ermelian mumbled undiscernibly in her slumber. Cleon kissed her as she slept.

"Sweet-sleep, Dew-drop," he whispered. Then he passed his hand over the baby. "And Dew-droplet," he added.

Cleon settled down further into the mattress and soon joined his wife in the land of dreams.


	8. Keladry of Mindelan

**AN:** Wow! The reveiws are plentiful and fabulous! Thank you to everyone, even if you're one of those readers who only reads, and doesn't drop a review. Here is the chapter that everyone has been waiting for... Kel and Dom! He lives through the chapter, and there is actual fluff. (A first for me in that combination.) Please keep reading!

**Review Returns: **

**The ORIGINAL Meathead:** I _do_ like Cleon. (I'm one of like, 3...) Thanks for reading! **Saphron:** My homeschool curriculum pounded proper English grammar into my head. Now I go around finding misprints in books and letters and things. Thanks for the review. :D **alyce:** Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying them. **Sarramaks:** Thanks! I do try. And I really like fluff. **Anner87**: I'm glad you're enjoying it. As for your other ideas, there were a couple I hadn't thought of. My Magic Tupperware will be recieveing new slips of paper in the very near future. **Me:** Kel and Dom are right here! Yay! And fluffy is ALWAYS good. Well maybe not always. But in this case it is. Thanks for your review. **Nativewildmage:** I don't mind THE WORD. In fact, now that no one's using it, I kind of miss it… Thanx for r and r ing. **SarahE7191: **Do you like Ermelian because she took Cleon out of Kel's life and far far away? Most people do. I hope you enjoy Kel's chapter! Thanks for the review. **No one of consequence:** I am starting to like obscure characters. Thanks for reading. **stillerfan4ever:** I like description. I mean, would you rather read, "There was a red car" or "The sleek scarlet automobile flew down the highway" ? Anyways, thanks for reading! **red rose of love:** If they don't ignore Ermelian, they don't know her name, and they make up a fake one. I think I mentioned her in my "Book 2 of Keladry, LK." And I'm very flattered that you like my writing style so much. I want to publish a book someday, but I think that I need more practice. And more time. Maybe I can work on it in the summer… Thanks for R and R ing. **JaDe-ViPeR08-** Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm glad you liked the ones that you liked. **Imakeladrygirl:** Thanks for reviewing even though you don't like Cleon. **Cry of the Wolf Child:** I really should have saved KelDom for the VERY END chapter. Everyone and their brother Pete has been asking for it… Thanx for the review! **Gatermage:** Finally! Someone who appreciates it for Cleon and not for Ermelian! (Kidding!) Thank you for your review! **Nutz Nina:** I don't care about your timing, so long as the review still comes! I'm glad you like 'em! **Ionalama:** Glad you enjoyed them! Please keep reading! **peter-pan-equals-luv:** HERE'S KEL! (And Dom!) Thanks for your review.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tell Him  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Eight: Keladry of Mindelan  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**K**el picked up her gift and glanced into the mirror one last time. It was Dom's birthday and she was on her way to a party his squad was throwing him in the cafeteria that the King's Own used.

Kel and Dom had been mutually exclusive for nearly a year. Then, two months before the party, Kel was floored when her monthly did not come as expected. Was she pregnant? How could that be when she always wore her anti-pregnancy charm?

Upon close inspection, she discovered a tiny crack in the charm. She then remembered the last time she had jousted, and she took a hit squarely in her collarbone and flown through the air, courtesy of Lord Raoul. All the magic that the charm possessed must have leaked out of the crack. Neal agreed, and confirmed Kel's suspicion.

For the first few days Kel took the news hard, and avoided Dom, which was difficult, considering that they often shared a room. Kel had plenty of time to think over her circumstances. She was surprised when she looked inside herself and discovered that she wasn't really upset or scared. She was almost _happy_.

She went back to Dom and pretended that there was nothing wrong, writing her absence off as monthly glooms. She couldn't come up with the words to tell Dom about their baby. It would have been one thing if they were married, but they were just lovers. Dom thought that they were safe from this particular problem, although he had asked her if she liked children, hinting that he would, more than once.

Kel arrived at the party a little early. Dom was there, with Neal and Raoul. Kel greeted them all cheerfully, and Neal moved over to create a vacancy beside his cousin. Kel sat and pushed her gift at him.

"I'm glad you're here," she said. "I want you to open my present while there aren't too many people around."

"Well, thank you, Kel," Dom said. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes she did," Neal said knowingly. Kel glared at her friend, and he shut up. Dom pulled the ribbon off of the package.

"It certainly is pretty," Raoul noted.

"It's supposed to be; it's a gift," Kel said, watching Dom's face as he peered into the box. His eyebrows furrowed in shock, then confusion. Realization hit him soon after and he looked up at Kel.

"Could I speak to you for a moment?" he asked, standing. Kel nodded and let Dom take her hand and lead her from the room.

Raoul and Neal looked into the box. Inside Kel had gently placed a milk-skin, three cotton diapers, and two little toys on a soft yellow blanket. Raoul was bemused. Neal smiled at the big knight's shock, and his eyes trailed to the doorway. On the other side and out of ear-range, Dom and Kel stood, talking.

"Are you alright?" Dom asked when they were out of the room.

"I'm fine," Kel said, looking up into his eyes.

"How, Kel?" he asked. "We were so careful." Kel explained about the broken pregnancy charm.

"But you _are_ okay, right? Have you been sick?"

"A little bit, but not bad… Dom, what do _you_ think?" Dom pulled her close and kissed her passionately.

"That I should have done this a long time ago," he said, getting down on his knees. "Lady Keladry, I love you. I never realized how incomplete and insignificant I was until I met you. It would give me the greatest pleasure if you- and our baby- would marry me."

Kel's eyes filled with tears, and she grinned, dropping down to his level.

"Of course we will," she said. As they kissed, Dom blindly groped in his pocket for something. Kel pulled away a little, and Dom retrieved a small silk pouch. From this, he produced a ring, golden with clusters of tiny blue stones. Kel let him slip it onto her finger, then leaned back into his embrace, crying with joy. With one hand Dom held Kel tightly, and with the other he explored the tiny bump that was the only evidence of his child.

"Dom?" Kel asked quietly. "What about you? Soldiers of the Own are forbidden to marry. I could never ask you to give up a job that you have such great potential for."

"I already put in my resignation to Lord Raoul, when I picked up your ring. I have a lot more potential with you. And look, we've already got a little family starting. I want to be with you Kel, and it's worth giving up everything for our relationship."

"I love you," Kel whispered, as Dom kissed her again.

Long moments passed before Kel opened her eyes and looked over Dom's shoulder. She cleared her throat, and Dom turned. They had an audience. All of Dom's squad and most of the rest of the Own were standing in the hallway, watching.

"Can't you leave a guy alone for two minutes on his birthday?" Dom asked, climbing to his feet. He took Kel's hands and helped her up, pulling her into a hug.

"Three cheers for the future Masbolles!" Neal called from the door. Shouting carried through the hallway and rang loud into the night.

"You will pay for that, Meathead," Dom informed his cousin as the noise fizzled down and the party-goers went into the mess hall. Kel still had a hold of Dom's hand and she didn't let go.

He turned back to see why she wasn't coming. She turned back into his embrace. Their foreheads were touching and she was beaming with joy.

"Happy Birthday," she whispered, eyes closed. Dom smiled and returned the hug.

"I'll never forget it."


	9. Thayet of Conte'

**AN: **Thank you for all the reviews. This is the first time I've ever cleared a hundred! Yay! (Confetti, candy and those little tootie-horns that unroll when you blow em, for all.) ANyways, back to earth for a moment at least. THayet is next. I don't know when I'll have time to write any more of these, so savor this one. I'll try to get the next one (I've no idea WHO) done soon.

**Review Returns- **

**Imakeladrygirl:** Thanks for reading! **peter-pan-equals-love:** Well Thayet's really the only one I have left that is pre-written. I guess I'll have to get going again! **ladykeladryofmindelan:** I'm glad you like it! Please keep reading. **anner87:** I fail to see how it would be my fault… except of course that I have a great story going and that everyone wants to read it! Lol. Just kidding. My head isn't that big. Yet. Thanks for reading when you should be studying. Good luck! **The ORIGINAL Meathead: **And everyone says that unplanned is bad… Thanks for r and r ing! **joyphoenixdragon: **The whole idea with the gift came from my mom. You see, news of my sister was my dad's Christmas present in 1989. I can't describe how thrilled that made ME. Thanks for the review. **Sonnet Lacewing:** Thanks for the reviews! The proposal line was probably my favorite part of the KD chapter too. Thanks for reading! **Pink Squishy Llama: **I lucked out today. My sociology professor was out, and the substitute couldn't get the VCR to work. So we couldn't watch our video on the Scientific Method, so we got out of class after only 15 minutes. Then all I had to do was go to computers and learn how to move the mouse. (Not kidding.) Thanks for reviewing. **sarramaks:** I know! Who doesn't like corn? I just thought of another good kind of corn: candy. I'm not sure if corn FLAKES are a good or bad thing… Anyways, thanks for reading even though it was borderline corn! **Cry of the Wolf Child:** You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it. **SarahE7191:** Thanks for the review! I was considering doing Ilane, Merric's wife, maybe Owen, Eleni, you know, just a few more. Thayet is next. **stillerfan4ever:** Thanks for reading! **no one of consequence: **so magic doesn't leak. Okay. I've learned something new.Honestly, I've been so busy lately that y'all are lucky you've got complete sentences. If I hadn't stockpiled for this over Christmas break, I couldn't have updated as fast as I've been. Thanks for reading! I'm glad you've enjoyed it. **Serpentira:** Thanks for the review. As for the charm- I was just looking for an excuse to write "Raoul" again:D **Red Rose of Love:** I wanted to be different. And I LOVE Dom's self-sacrifice… Thanks for reading! **JaD3-ViPeR08:** That makes perfect sense. I _was_ worried that Kel would seem OOC, but you're right. She hasn't ever been pregnant before. Thanks for your review. **Erkith:** I like Georgie. Thanks for r and r ing. **gatermage:** Yeah. Interesting. I tried to write Jon as an actual human being in this chapter. (I surprised myself when he did something nice for Buri in her chapter.) Thanks for reading! **LadyKnightOfHollyrose:** I'm glad you like them. Thanks for reading. **nativewildmage:** You're clever to have figured out what is in the package before Raoul! Thanks for r and r ing. **Nutz Nina:** The idea for Kel's chapter just kind of came to me, and I FELL IN LOVE. Thanks so much for reading! **Dom's Girl:** I am really (times a very big number) grateful for the review. Thanks for reading. I haven't finished the trickster books yet, so I'm not sure I could do a very convincing Aly/Nawat chapter. Maybe eventually… **Ravenclaw Gal93:** Well thanks for reading!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tell Him  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Nine:** Thayet of Conté  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**T**hayet settled down into her bed. Tortall's queen often traved, and after her long excursions, Thayet liked nothing more than to come home to her king, and have a good night's sleep.

Her head felt heavy on the deep feather pillow; her eyelids drooped. Just after she dozed off, she heard a loud howling coming from the gardens beneath the chamber she shared with her husband. _Those cursed monkeys! _she thought, slipping out from beneath the covers. She quickly put arrow to bow and stepped out onto the balcony. She fired three blind shots into the night, and the noises stopped.

Thayet ducked back into the room, scowling. Jonathan was at her side, holding a red silk robe and chuckling.

"I don't know why you let those silly howlers bother you so," he said. "They're just animals."

"And I don't know how _you_ could sleep through that racket," his wife snapped. Jonathan backed away. Usually Thayet was thrilled at her homecomings, but this time she just seemed… ornery.

"I'm sorry, Jon," she said, slipping into the robe. "I haven't been feeling too well, lately. I'm starting to suspect that-" The queen stopped abruptly. She hurried to the privy, where she emptied her stomach of every bit of her homecoming supper. When she turned back towards the bedroom, Jon was there with a cool cloth. He placed this on his wife's forehead, leading her back to bed.

"How long has this been going on?" he asked gently, massaging her shoulder with one hand.

"A few weeks," Thayet said, eyes closed.

"Has anything else been bothering you?" Jonathan used his free hand to probe his wife's body with his Gift.

"My breasts are sore, I'm late, and I can smell everything," Thayet said seriously. She grabbed Jon's hand from her shoulder, stopping the massage. "Jonathan- I know what's wrong. We're going to have a baby."

Jon's Gift suddenly stopped flowing from his fingers.

"We are?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips. Thayet pressed the hand she held to her stomach.

"You know as well as I do," she said. Jonathan continued looking with his Gift. When he turned his sapphire eyes back to Thayet, they were filled with joy.

"It's a baby," he said. Thayet smiled with a joyful sob. She leaned to the side and let her weight rest in Jonathan's arms. He rubbed her back slowly with one hand, resting his head on the top of her hers.

"I love you," he said a few long moments later, but he received no response. The queen was sleeping. She had no further interruptions that night.

"I'm glad you've come home to me," Jonathan said when his wife awoke the next morning.

"Me too," Thayet said groggily. "I love you."

In the evening they supped with their friends who were at court. Raoul was south with the Bazhir, and George was away on business, leaving the Lioness alone at the palace. So Alanna, Gary the Younger, his Lady Cynthera, Buri, Sir Myles, and his wife, Eleni joined the king and queen.

Halfway through the meal, Thayet's morning sickness returned. She quickly excused herself from the room, questioning eyes following her. When she came back down the hall to re-enter the dining room, she heard the joyful celebrations of her friends. Jonathan had told them.

Smiling, she went to Jonathan's side and accepted the congratulations of their good friends.

Towards the end of the night, she pulled Alanna aside.

"You know, I have you to thank for this," Thayet said."If you hadn't turned down Jonathan's offer, then-"

"I didn't turn him down," the Lioness interrupted. "I rejected him. There's a difference. " Alanna grinned.

"Well this is still your doing, Madamé Matchmakér."

"I know," the lady knight said. "You're welcome."

Thayet smiled down at her stomach. Later as she and Jon walked back to their rooms, she pulled his arm and trapped him in a kiss.

"I love you, Jonathan," she said.

"You've told me," Jon said. "Three hundred times today."

"Well get used to it," Thayet said in a mock-scolding tone. "You got me pregnant, you're going to put up with the hormones." Jonathan's fingers ran over her abdomen, before he quickly lifted her into his arms, heading down the hall towards their destination.

"Thanks for the lift," Thayet said with a grin.

"I love you too." Jon said at last.


	10. Fanche Weir

**AN:** Here's a new chapter! I know, it's about time. This one has kind of a sad tone. Reviews are very much appreciated.

**Review Returns- **

**The ORIGINAL Meathead:** Oops. I'll fix that now. I'm glad you liked it. **Cry of the Wolf Child:** Thanks for reading! **sarramaks:** Am not! (Much!) Honestly, though, I don't have the next chapter written yet. I _think_ I have an idea though. Thanks for the review. **Pink Squishy Llama:** I going to stick to the pairings in the books for this story. I'm glad you thought it's sweet all the same. **SarahElfE7191:** I'm sorry, I had thought that I fixed that before I posted it. That's what I get for using two computers. See above for the completed line. Thanks for reviewing. **gatermage:** I like Jon, but not for Alanna. I thought that he was rude to her in WWRLAM, and he was kind of distant in Squire, which was my first real glimpse of him. I'm glad he came off as human in this chapter. Thanks for r and r ing. **imakeladrygirl:** Thanks for reviewing! **stillerfan4ever:** Well, it was difficult, but I think I pulled it off. **Jade-ViPeR08: **I think I'm going to try Aly, but I'm not sure that it will be very good. Thanks for reading. **no one of consequence:** I really liked Thayet in LR, and with each little bit I read about her in the newer books, I just say Yay! **peter-pan-equals-luv: **I'd like to do Gary the Younger's wife. First I'd have to find out if her name is Cynthera or Cythera… Thanks for reading/ **Erkith:** I don't like to like Jon either. It was a big challenge for me to write him as a human being, which is why he was impolite and told their friends while she wasn't there. Thanks for reading ( and smiling) ! **nativewildmage: **glad you liked 'em. Thanx for reading. **Serpentira:** Like I said somewhere above, I'll try to do Aly, but it might not be very convincing, because I haven't finished the books yet. **Avchocaholic: **Thanks! **WhyshouldI tellyou?** Thanks for the smilie! **Katria:** I'm glad you're happy. Thanx for reading. **she who has too long a name:** Long reviews are OK. Those were some pretty good ideas. I'll have to think about it. Thanks for r and r ing.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tell Him  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Ten:** Fanche Weir  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Stop fussing," Fanche Weir told Keladry of Mindelan, who was in charge of New Hope. She and Nealan of Queenscove were headed to Fort Steadfast for a week of R and R and celebration of Lord Raoul of Goldenlake's wedding. The lady knight had looked around in last-minute worry about her charges.

"I'm not fussing?" Kel argued. "And where's Neal?"

The sought came running from the infirmary, ready to mount his horse and gallop away. His lady-love, Yukimi noh Daiomoru was waiting for him at Steadfast.

"I'm sorry! I don't tell babies when they're allowed to get born!" he exclaimed.

"Neal!" Kel said, almost shouting to get his attention. "Your hands." The healer looked down and discovered that his hands were only partially cleaned of blood. He let out an exasperated sigh and headed back inside. A few minutes later, he came back, and he and Kel rode off.

Fanche turned back to the camp. She went down to the infirmary to visit the new mother. Her name was Gwenyvere. Gwen had been widowed in the fighting that past June.

When Fanche arrived, Gwen held her new daughter, smiling down at her, though she was exhausted. Gwen looked up at the gruff woman's entrance.

"Isn't she beautiful?" she said, grinning. Her weariness was plain as day, but her joy shone through.

"You're tired," Fanche chided gently. "You need to rest. Let me take the precious girl."

Gwen reluctantly surrendered her child and she soon drifted off into a deep slumber. Fanche carried the little girl to a wooden rocker that was near the window.

The September afternoon was uncommonly warm for the north territory. Children played, and their parents lazed, work temporarily halting for a brief recess. One woman was transplanting wild daisies in a row beside the barracks. Their sweet musk carried on the wind into the infirmary window.

Fanche's mind instantly transported her back to a time of peace. She was a young wife again, setting up house in her cottage in Goatstrack.

_Fanche straightened the length of homespun lace that graced the center of her table. She could hear the millstone grinding away in the room beneath. A warm autumn breeze carried through the open window, bringing the scent of the vase of daisies on the table to Fanche's nose. _

_She continued cleaning a perfectly clean house, and when she could find nothing else to clean, she sat down with some knitting. Fanche needed some kind of work to keep her mind from reeling. Goatstrack's midwife had come by that morning to visit, and bring news of the fletcher's new son. But the gift that she left Fanche with was more precious than anything the young woman had ever possessed. She was with child. _

_It didn't surprise her. She had married Gothar, the young miller, two years past, when she was just barely fourteen. In the two years since, they had become close, and now were lovers instead of strangers._

_Fanche set down the knitting needles and fingered a long cord that she wore looped around her neck. Two wooden beads were strung onto it. One, painted red, she wore in remembrance of her dear departed mother, and the other, a dark brown, was for her father, who had recently passed as well._

_How proud her mother would be if she could see her. Footsteps on the wooden stairs startled Fanche. She spun around in her chair to face her husband. _

"_Hello, my dear," Gothar said, leaning over her shoulder to kiss her cheek. Fanche smiled and continued knitting. Gothar looked down at the tiny sock that Fanche had just finished kneading. "What's this?" he asked, picking up the tiny garment._

"_It's a sock," she said. "You know, you wear it. On your foot."_

"_Well traditionally, a sock is supposed to cover more than a man's big toe," Gothar teased. Fanche snatched the little sock from her husband's hand and playfully smacked him with it, eyes glistening._

"_It fits just fine if you have little feet," Fanche said, hinting at her secret again._

"_We don't know anyone with feet that small," Gothar said, inspecting his own long foot._

"_We will," Fanche said softly. She put aside the knitting and gently pressed both hands to her belly. "I'm going to have a baby."_

_Gothar dropped to his knees before her chair._

"_Really, Fanche?" he asked, eyes dancing. Fanche smiled and nodded. Her impending tears made her voice too weak to trust. Gothar leaned into her embrace, and as Fanche held him tightly, the couple reveled in their newfound joy._

Sniffling with the happy and sad memories flooding through her head, Fanche reached for her necklace. Many changes had occurred to her family since that happy day so long ago. Now Fanche had added a green bead, for Gothar, and seven purple beads, for their daughters.

Fanche was startled by a small coo. She shifted her arm and rocked Gwen's little baby back to sleep.


	11. Marguerite of Queenscove

**AN:** I'm glad y'all liked Fanche's story. I think this one's a little happier. I'm not sure who I'm gonna do next, but I have a couple ideas. Thanks so much for reading!

**Review Returns: **

**Erkith: **Darn my memory! I always forget to hand out tissues… Thanx for reading! **nativewildmage:** (Blushes) Gee, thanx. **Imakeladrygirl:** I can honestly tell you that when I posted Fanche's chapter, I had no clue who was next. Thanks for r and r ing. **SarahE7191:** Actually, Lord Wyldon told Kel about Fanche's husband and daughters when he first introduced them in LK. Thanx for readin'. **no one of consequence:** No, I probably wouldn't have done a Fanche/Saefas. I probably wouldn't have done a Fanche at all if Wyldon hadn't mentioned her husband. Was that thing about Owen's wife in one of the Trickster books? I'd like to look it up, if so. **Hidden Fairy:** Thanks! Please keep readin'. **Alex Rose:** I think that since Alanna's chapter was different, maybe I should take your suggestion. I'd also like to do Miri, but she's mentioned most in Wild Magic, and my sister still hasn't returned my copy of it! She left it in her locker at school. Thanx for reading! **booktwister:** As you probably know, not many people like Cleon. (I do. Doing Ermelian's chapter was my way of making peace with the way things worked out.) Thanks for the review. **JaDe-ViPeR08:** I really didn't think much about Fanche either, but it intrigued me when I stumbled over that bit about her husband and daughters. Thanks for reading! **Pink Squishy Llama:** More! How about a 'please'? (Just kidding. :D) Thanks for r and r ing. **red rose of love:** I don't know where the necklace thing came from. As for researching pregnancy- I really didn't. I did read about it awhile back in a medical dictionary we have. The rest came from TV. (Have you ever seen that Arnold Schwarzenegger – Danny Devito movie "Junior"? Hilarious!) Thanx for reading! **me and a half:** Aw! Thanks for such a great review. Can I tell you a secret? (I'm not married. I've never even had a boy friend. Most of the romance ideas come from books and TV. They might not be specific, but that's where my knowledge comes from.) **impossible-dreams:** Well thanks. I never thought of using story-fluff to sweated coffee… (Speaking of coffee, I'm SO psyched right now because they're building a Starbucks in front of our mall. Yay! Now I won't have to drive an hour for Starbucks!) **LadySalmalin06:** You are right, I definitely have trouble with the guys' reactions. I will work on that. Thanx for reading'! **Cry of the Wolf Child:** Again, I forgot to hand out tissues. Please forgive me! Thanx for R and R ing! **Sonnet Lacewing:** Thanks for the reviews. I like working with my own characters. Though I adore fantasy and fairy tales, lately I've wanted to write something about the Oregon Trail. Thanx again. ** NazgulGirl:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you liked them, and I'm sorry I made you sad. The next chapter will have to be fluffy to make up for it. **Avchocaholic:** Thanx for reading. **killing you with umbrellas:** Thank you.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tell Him  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Eleven:** Marguerite of Queenscove  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Marguerite sighed. Where was he? It had been nearly four months since she had last seen her beau, Sir Merric of Hollyrose. To the intense disapproval of her widowed father, Duke Baird, and her brother, Sir Nealan, this last "meeting" of Marguerite and Merric had resulted in a child.

Before Marguerite had found out, Merric had been called away to far-off border patrols. Marguerite's letters never found the knight, as he was kept busy moving around. She knew that eventually Merric would return, although when was anybody's guess.

To get away from the prying eyes of the court gossips, Marguerite moved home to Queenscove when she started to show. Her father remained in Corus where he had duties as Chief Healer. Neal and his Yamani bride, Yukimi, had been officially living at Queenscove since the birth of their two-year-old daughter, Takako.

Though Neal wasn't happy about his sister's pregnancy, he still watched over her like a mother hawk watches over her fledglings. The minute she arrived at Queenscove he whisked her off to examine her and her baby after the long journey.

"Well, Little Meg," he said, using is childhood nickname for his little sister. "You seem to be doing fine."

"I know how I am," Marguerite said solemnly. "But how is my baby? Our father- well he doesn't want anything to do with her yet."

"Her?" Neal asked as he checked on the baby.

"Wishful thinking," Meg said, smiling. "I want a girl."

"Well he or she seems to be fine," Neal said. He turned away and began to fiddle with some papers he had left scattered across his desk. He didn't meet his sister's eyes as he spoke to her. "I can't believe that you're so happy about this."

Marguerite sighed. She stood and came to her brother's side, brushing his cheek with her hand so that he'd look at her.

"I know it's … sudden. I'm carrying the bastard child of a knight whom I haven't seen in months. I shouldn't be this happy. But Neal, I can't force myself to feel a way that I don't."

"Does Merric know?" Neal asked.

"I don't know," Marguerite admitted. "I wrote him several letters, but I haven't heard anything back. I don't think he's gotten them."

A bugle sounded, signaling the entrance of a friend into Queenscove. Marguerite went to the window and looked down towards the gate. Neal saw a smile grow on her face as she recognized the colors of Hollyrose.

"He's here," she said.

…..

Merric took his horse to the stables. He had arrived in Corus a few days earlier. When he sought out Marguerite, her father, Duke Baird had pointed him to Queenscove. He had told Merric that his daughter had something urgent to speak with him about, but Baird didn't say what it was. Merric wondered at the anger he felt directed at him through the healer, but in the end he let it go and followed Marguerite to Queenscove.

She found him as he cared for his steed. Marguerite quietly came up behind the young knight and laid a hand on his shoulder. Merric turned into Marguerite's embrace. He kissed her passionately.

"I missed you," he breathed between kisses. He pulled back a little and ran his hands down her shoulders, taking her hands in his. As he did this, he realized that where he stomach used to cure inward slightly, it now grew in the opposite direction.

Merric turned questioning eyes up to Marguerite.

"Merric, I'm having a baby," she said quietly. Merric dropped her hands and stumbled back a few steps.

"What?" he asked, face growing pale. Marguerite put her hand protectively over her stomach.

"I'm pregnant," she said again, more sure of herself this time. Merric's face was almost as white as a sheet. "Are you breathing?" He let out a sound that almost sounded like a laugh.

"I just… I can't believe it… how, Marguerite? You have a pregnancy charm."

"Passion sometimes exceeds brains, Merric. I forgot." Merric leaned against the rail of the stables. His elbows rested on it, and his head was in his hands. Marguerite took a long look at him. "Do you want our baby?" she asked at last. There was a long silence before Merric looked up at her.

"No, Meg," he said in a tone that was almost inaudible. "I don't."

Before Marguerite could recover, her brother flew in from the doorway, throwing himself at Merric. She heard a crunch as Neal's fist impacted with Merric's nose.

"Neal!" Marguerite cried. She rushed forward and pulled her brother away. "Stop it!" she ordered icily. Neal put both hands in the air in defeat. Marguerite glared at him as she knelt beside Merric. She used her handkerchief to try and stop the flow of blood.

"I can't believe you still care," Merric said.

"Of course I do," Marguerite said gently. "I love you." Merric took the handkerchief from her and dabbed at the blood with his own hand. With the other arm he pulled the young woman into his shoulder.

"I've always loved you Meg," he said in a low tone. "I just feel like this is too sudden. I'm too young to be a father."

"You weren't too young to get me pregnant," Marguerite said pulling back. Merric sighed.

"I know." Marguerite got to her feet.

"Why don't you get cleaned up," she said, dusting off her skirt. She stopped and caught his eyes. "And Merric- think about what you're giving up."

…..

Supper at Queenscove was a grand affair that night, celebrating Marguerite's arrival. She dressed early, in a gown of spicy green velvet, and wandered down to the dining hall early.

There was but one person there, sitting alone in the back of the room. Marguerite ducked behind the curtains framing the door when she saw the flash of his bright red hair. His plate was full, but the food was growing cold as he pushed it around with his fork. Finally he pushed it forward and went out a door that led to the Yamani style garden that Lady Yukimi had been working on over the past few years.

Marguerite followed him. Merric was sitting on a large mossy rock. A pond was behind him. The pinks and oranges of the sunset blended on the water's surface. When Merric saw Marguerite he jumped up and took her hands in his.

"Oh Meg, I'm so sorry," he said. "I've been thinking all afternoon. I keep coming back to one thing: I love you." Marguerite searched his face. The sincerity was plain. She smiled and gently traced the bruising that was left around his nose as he continued. "I may not be ready for this baby, _our_ baby, but I'm willing to try. I don't want to lose you."

Now tears were running down Marguerite's cheeks. Merric brushed them away with his thumb and pulled her into his embrace.

"That's all I ever wanted," Marguerite said into his shoulder.

"I need to apologize to you and our baby, and to Neal," Merric said. "I hurt you all, and I don't blame Neal for what he did to me."

"He didn't need to react the way he did," Marguerite said, shaking her head emphatically.

"Yes he did," Merric argued. "It's sort of an unspoken code for older brothers. If someone hurt my sister like that I'd probably beat the snot out of him."

"I suppose that's a good thing," Meg said. She looked thoughtfully at the small fountain that spewed water nearby. "We have so much to do. Not only do we have to get ready for our baby, but we have to plan a wedding too!"

"I'll just get my mother on it. She'll be so happy that she'll make all the arrangements," Merric said with a smile. He rubbed her shoulder with one of his hands. "Meg, just one last thing and then I'll let this go forever. Are you sure that this isn't an accident? Are you really happy?"

Marguerite smiled and looked down at Merric's hand. It rested firmly on her belly.

"More than words can describe."


	12. Margarry of Jesslaw

**AN:** Here's a new chapter! I must warn you: it contains spoilers, about who exactly Owen's bride is. I got this information from the sheroes board, where TP posted it. So if you don't want to know, (it hurts to say this!), then don't read. Anyways, enough of that. I've got a great idea for a chapter about Ilane, and there are still a few others that I want to write about. So stay tuned for future updates!

**Review Returns: **(these are getting LONG! ... not that I'm complaining...)

**NazgulGirl: **I won't tell. Besides, I love fluff myself. Thanx for the review. **peter-pan-equals-love:** I'm glad you forgave Merric. It was very kind of you. Thanks for reading too. **imakeladrygirl:** Thanx! Please keep reading! **sarramaks:** I had to make them all different. Who wants to read the same story over and over again? Thanks for r and r ing. **nativewildmage:** You wanted poor Merric to die? I'm glad you changed your mind. Thanks for reading. **tolkeinkook:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I promise that there will be an 'Aly' chapter. Eventually… **booktwister:** Patience is a vi-… very nice quality to possess. Thanks for reviewing! **Pesche:** Owen? Did you mean Merric? I think I know what you were trying to day. Thanx for r and r ing. **Cry of the Wofl Child:** Thanks for the review! **JaDe-ViPeR08:** I went back and forth with Merric in POTS, I liked him when he was a page, but he was kind of snotty in the beginning of LK, but then at the end, he was all sweet and trusting. Thanks for reading. **stillerfan4ever:** Neal is a great brother to Kel, and he's not even her real brother. So he had to stick up for Meg. I do think that Merric would have been upset because in one of the PotS books it says that merric had a temper "as fast as Cleon's was slow." I just wanted to explain my thinking here. Thanks for reading! **SarahE7191: **Well I'm glad that you're not mad at me. Merric had to make the right choice in the end. He just… had to. :D Thanx for the review! **Myrtle Riddle:** I'm not exactly sure who's next, but some of my plans include Miri, Sarra, and Ilane. Thanx for reading. **Pink Squishy Llama:** Thanx for reading. **LadyKnightofHollyrose:** Thanks! **me and a half:** I don't have a brother. Just two sisters. Two obnoxious (among other things) sisters. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **no one of consequence:** My thought when I read that review was "Lucky!" (I thought it just the way Napoleon Dynamite says it, too.) Anyways, I found the spoiler on the Sheroes board that Tammy put up about Owen. I think it shows in this chapter… Thanks so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it. **Alex Rose:** I love to write them. I just wish I had more time to do so! Magic Tupperware said that I'm to do Owen (Owen's wife, to be specific.) next. Thanks for reading! **killing you with umbrellas:** I think so. I probably should have made her a little upset about it, but I didn't want it to merge too much with Kel's chapter. Thanks for the review! **AnimalWriter1:** Thanks for R and R ing! **avchocaholic:** There's got to be some anti-fluff, right? It would get kinda boring if it was all sunshine and roses. **woodchip:** That's a possibility, but I know next to nothing about her. Thanks for the review!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tell Him  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Twelve: Margarry of Jesslaw  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Margarry changed into a dark pink gown. It was the first anniversary of her wedding to Owen of Jesslaw. Margarry and Owen had met five years before, when her father, Lord Wyldon of Cavall, had brought Owen home as a squire. It was a matter of weeks before the two shared a secret romance. Looking back and remembering all the gossipy servants that worked at Cavall, Margarry was surprised that her father had never found out.

Then the evening before Owen was to take his Ordeal of knighthood, he proposed. Margarry accepted, and told her parents of her choice after Owen was knighted. Lord Wyldon had put his head down in his hands.

"Well at least the boy's half-broken to bridle," he muttered.

"My dear husband," Lady Vivenne chided, "Stop being such a stump and congratulate your daughter." Margarry grinned at Wyldon.

"You should never have told her Sir Nealan's nickname for you, Da."

Wyldon and Owen still clashed, although now only minorly. After three years as his squire, Owen had picked up on ways to stay on Lord Wyldon's good side. He played as many of these as possible until he and Margarry arrived at Jesslaw after the wedding.

Now, on their anniversary, Margarry had known that she was with child for nearly two weeks, but she had not found a time to tell her husband. She pulled her hair out of her face with a pink ribbon that matched her dress, and went off in search of Owen.

She found him at a table set up outside, conferring with several men who were overseeing the new repairs to Jesslaw's small castle. Part of the kitchen had caught on fire earlier that month, but it had been extinguished before it could cause too much damage. Owen drew up plans to mend and expand it, claiming that one's kitchen could never be too big. Margarry waited silently, her childhood training kicking in, until there was a break in the conversation.

"Owen, can I talk to you?" Margarry asked, Owen smiled and finished with the layouts. He took Margarry's hands and led her into the gardens. They were standing together in a gazebo overlooking a shimmering pond. Ducks swam between Lilly pads and lotus flowers.

Owen kissed his wife's cheek gently.

"What is it my dear?" he asked, sitting on the railing.

"Owen, I need to te-" Margarry began, but she stopped suddenly as her mind ran through the possible reactions that her husband could have. She took his arm and pulled him away from the ledge before continuing. "I need to tell you something. It's big news, and it's kind of scary for me because I don't know what you're going to think, but if-"

"Gerri, would you just tell me?" Owen interrupted, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. Margarry sighed and looked up a few inches into Owen's brown eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

Owen's mouth hung open in shock. Margarry plastered a small, nervous smile on her lips. Slowly Owen grinned. He picked up Margarry with one arm beneath her knees, and the other supporting her back, so that she was reclining in his embrace. He spun in a circle, laughing in joy.

"This is so… so…"

"Jolly?" Margarry supplied.

"No," Owen said, surprising his wife. "It's even jollier than jolly." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Margarry said, pulling his face back towards hers.

The next morning, Margarry awoke to find her husband's arms around her. It would have been nice, if she was cold. But it was very rarely cold in Jesslaw during the month of July. The smell of roasting sausages wafted in through the window. That was all it took to upset Margarry's stomach. Owen loosened his grip, and his wife scurried away, into the privy. As he awoke from his slumbering stupor, he heard her throwing up.

When Margarry returned, Owen was sitting up on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes, and looking at her with confusion and worry. She smiled vaguely at him.

"You've just witnessed the not-so-jolly side of having a baby," she said wryly. Owen pulled her close and kissed her belly through the thin cotton that was her nightgown.

"I don't think this will be anything compared to telling your father," he said as she took a seat on his lap.

"Getting my father to let Lady Kel stay and train was easier than telling him that I'm going to have a baby," Margarry noted. Her parents were due to arrive for a visit in the very near future.

They showed up three weeks later, just in time for Lord Wyldon's birthday. Margarry oversaw the banquet that evening, sparing no detail. She wanted the evening to be perfect.

And it was- until Owen decided to become the conversation-starter. They were still seated at the big table, Lord Wyldon and Lady Vivenne, Margarry, and Owen, all eating thick slices of blueberry pie for dessert.

"So, my lord," Owen said between bites. "Would you be interested in becoming a grandfather?" Margarry's head sunk into her hand. She glowered at her husband beneath her lashes, but he was oblivious to her glare as he was trying to relieve his fork of any remaining crumbs.

"Oh Margarry! How splendid!" Vivenne exclaimed, ecstatic. She looked over to her husband to see why he wasn't joining her in congratulations for their daughter. Lord Wyldon was pale.

"I'm going to be a grandfather?" he asked vaguely, staring into space. Margarry watched as a light seemed to grow in his eyes. Something in her father was changing. She got up and went to his side, kneeling next to his chair.

"Yes, Father- Da, you are," she said gently. "The healer said that it's to be a boy. Won't that be wonderful?" Wyldon pulled Margarry into an awkward hug, their first since she was a little girl. Even more unexpected than the embrace were the words that followed. It was a phrase that both Margarry and Owen had secretly longed to hear from Lord Wyldon over the years.

"I'm proud of you."


	13. Larana of Trebond

**AN:** Okay, this took a little longer than I would have liked. Oh well. This chapter is about Lord Alan and Alanna's mother. Since I have no idea what Alanna's mother is named, I just picked a name with a lot of A's in it. (It seems to be a tradition: **A**l**a**nn**a**, **A**li**a**nne...) Please read and review.

**Review Returns: **

**peter-pan-equals-love:** Thanks for the review! **The ORIGINAL Meathead:** Thanks! **sarramaks:** Not just her, but her husband too. It's jolly good fun! Thanks for the review! **Katria:** Thanks! Keep reading! **nativewildmage:** It's been so long since I've heard THE word, that I've just about forgotten what it is! Thanks for reading! **SarahE7191:** I'm never sure who's next. So the best answer I can give is: what ever comes out of the vast abyss between my ears. :D Thanks for reading! **me and a half:** Thanks! I LOVED writing Owen and Wyldon. And your idea about Alanna's parents- gold. I'm on it. **Silverlake: **Yep. Poor Owen. _I_ left him unharmed, but I'm not sure what Wyldon's gonna do to him after he recovers from the shock… **Pink Squishy Llama:** Yay! Thanks for the review. **NazgulGirl:** Thanks for reading! **LandUnderWave:** Aly… I'm getting there. I'm about half-way through TC. I love the crow-man! **AnimalWriter1:** I can just about picture Wyldon's expressions, and they're not good. Those are all good ideas. I'll see what I can come up with… **Queen Tigress:** I plan to write more. They're great fun! Thanks for the review! **JaDe-ViPeR08-** I'm sorry! Now I have to move my tail to get the next one finished! Thanks for reading! **Drop Your Oboe:** Do you think Owen was OOC? I kind of hope that he'd mature a little with marriage… but maybe not. I'm ALMOST out of people, but not quite. :D Thanks for R and R ing. **Alex Rose:** It is grin-worthy, isn't it. Thanx for reading! **pinky:** Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you enjoyed them! **Killing u with umbrellas:** Thanks! **Neals Chick:** I now have an idea for an Aly chapter. Now to make it into an intelligent _legible_ chapter… Thanks for reading. **Cry of the Wolf Child:** Thanks for the jolly review! **Arianna99:** Thanks. (Sorry it took so long!) **avchocaholic: **Thanks! **gatermage:** sorry… Thanks for the reviews!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tell Him  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Thirteen: Larana of Trebond  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The warm afternoon sun streamed in through the window and down onto the embroidery that Lady Larana was finishing. The tiny dress was for one of her babies. The twins within her moved gently, and she hummed quietly. Well into her seventh month, Larana tired easily and spent plenty of time resting.

Her husband, Sir Alan of Trebond came in through the door. He carried a stack of books. Alan leaned over the back of his wife's chair to kiss her cheek.

"On your way to the library, my dear?" she asked, noting the books.

"Where else?" Alan answered with a smile. "I found a fascinating new study on the delayed results of healing. Sometimes there are side-effects that are just fascinating. Did you know that sometimes rheumatism develops after-"

Alan was interrupted by the sound of a trumpet, which told of visitors entering the fief.

"Who could that be?" Larana wondered out loud. Alan helped her to her feet and they went down to the big doors. Larana waited inside, while her husband learned of the visitors' identities from the head of the guards, Beardsley.

"It is a party of wandering travelers looking for shelter from the snow," he said. "They have an old woman among them."

"We can spare the room, Alan," Larana said. Her husband smiled at her generosity, and then began to make arrangements for accommodations and supper.

The travelers came inside, brushing snow from their clothes. Warm mugs of cider were pressed into their hands, and they were lead to the dining hall, where a great fire was blazing in the hearth.

Five of the group were Doi, of the Rockmouse people, Coram, a young man-at-arms told Larana. According to Coram, the eldest, a small, elderly woman with an onyx in the center of her brow, was what they called a Lady-Who-Sees, or a fortune teller. Her dark, mysterious felt heavy when they landed on Larana's belly.

Larana was going to speak with Mi-Chi, as she was called, but Alan pulled her away to meet a scholar that was among them.

All evening Larana felt the Doi woman's eyes on her. Finally her husband left the room with his new friend to retrieve a book they were discussing. Larana approached the lady.

"Can I get you something, Grandmother?" Larana asked. Mi-chi's glance pierced her very being. Larana felt one of the babies within her kick, as if wary. She averted her eyes, discomfort setting in as the Doi took her right hand and studied it silently. Mi-chi spoke at last, words spilling out of her like a waterfall.

"You will bare twins. Your son will be a powerful sorcerer, and your daughter- a lady knight. But be cautious, my lady, for great danger can surround their power."

The Doi turned to leave, assisted by one of her companions.

"Why did you not tell me what else you know?" Larana called after her.

"Because deep inside, you know yourself," Mi-chi replied. Larana closed her eyes.

"I get weaker with every day; much of my time is spent confined to my bed. I can feel the power radiating from my womb," Larana said slowly. She sighed before continuing quietly. "I will not survive the birth."

The Doi lowered her eyes.

"I've come to terms with it. And thank your for telling me about my babies. I was worried… Alan isn't very strong. After I'm gone, he'll just retreat into his turtle shell of a library. My lady Maude and our man-at-arms, Coram, will have more influence over my children than their own parents. I am grateful to know that they will turn out alright."

The Doi put her hand on Larana's belly and spoke quietly.

"You're daughter and I will meet again." The lady's companion urged her on to bed.

"Thank you, My Lady," Larana called after her.

Mi-chi nodded deeply, and continued on her way.

Larana went to her own chambers. Alan came some time later; she was still awake, gazing at the flames in the hearth as they lapped upward. He wrapped his arms around his wife, and kissed her lovingly.

"Beardsley said that you had a conversation with the Doi woman. Did she tell you anything?"

Visions of a red-headed lady knight and her sorcerer brother played in Larana's mind. She smiled up at Alan. She did not lie, but she did not tell him the entire truth either.

"That I am going to have one boy and one girl, and that they will both be very powerful," she said quietly. "I want to call the girl 'Alanna.'" Alan smiled.

"And we should name our son after my father. Thom and Alanna; what assets to Trebond," he said. "I hope they bring their mother pride and joy." Larana settled back into his arms.

"I love you," she whispered. Alan's grip tightened and he held her even after they were both asleep.

When she woke up the next morning, Larana went to go find the Doi woman, to thank her once more, but their party had left before dawn.

Larana looked out to the forest that surrounded Trebond.

"Safe journey, Grandmother."


	14. Baroness Ilane of Mindelan

**AN:** This is just a short chapter about Ilane. It's probably not at all what happened, and a little morbid, but I like it. As always, reader input is much appreciated. (That's just a fancy-schmancy way of saying 'Please Review!') ;)

**Review Returns: **

**Sarramaks:** thanks! **NazgulGirl:** Poor kids. Thanks for the review! **Pink Squishy Llama:** Why would you tell your physics teacher that? I guess I fail to see the humor because I was home-schooled for high school, but then again, I've told my mom tons of crazy things. Oh by the way: Numy is a great word of the week :D! Thanks for the review! **JaDe-ViPeR08- **I just made a list of all the female characters I wanted to write about, shredded it into strips, and put it in a tupperware. (I don't have any hats…) Then I picked one out at a time. For the first few, I just had ideas flying (funny that I want to redo a couple of those, huh?) but now it's getting a little harder. Then I stew on the chosen character until a story kinda forms in my head. (There's a lot going on up there. Sometimes I have to use my butterfly net to filter out the Fanfiction from all the other junk.) ANYWAYS, that's pretty much it. Some are inspired by books and movies, but mainly it's just what I can scoop up with that net. Thanks for reading! **AnimalWriter1:** I had a feeling you'd like it. Thanks for the review! **Beatrix B.:** I know. I did that on purpose. **Alex Rose: **Thanks! I hope to have the new chapter up soon. **Avchocaholic:** Thanks for the review! **Me and a half:** Thanks for reading! I'm glad you liked it. **Nativewildmage:** Thanks! **LandUnderWave:** I own a copy of both of the Trickster books, but at the moment I've put them down because I've bought 'Young Warriors.' Tammy's story in there about the Shang Unicorn is wonderful! Thanks for R and R ing. **pinky:** I was concerned about the fluff level. Thanks for reading! **red rose of love:** It's alright. Thanks for reading. That story for the C2 _was_ great! **Gatermage:** Thanks! **Katria:** I hope to work on them soon. Thanks for the review! **Catri Howlman-Carthaki Spy:** Dancing is fun! Thanks for reading! **Sweetlilbirdy:** I started writing my Aly/Nawat chapter! Yay! I don't know when it will be finished though. :( Thanks for reviewing. **Drop Your Oboe:** If I were you, I'd probably just say, 'Fine, he's a crow. Be quiet.' and let my friend think they were right. **Dom's Girl:** Kel's parents! Brilliant! I hope you like it. Thanks for reading! **Squeakingtwig63:** I'm glad you enjoyed reading! Thanks for the review.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tell Him  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Fourteen: Baroness Ilane of Mindelan  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ilane watched glumly out the window as her children played in the courtyard below. Nine-year-old Conal had caught a bullfrog and was chasing his little sisters around with it. He only wanted to know if it would turn into a prince when kissed.

Adalia, 7, and Oranie, 6, screamed in terror as the long-legged boy gained on them. Just as Ilane was about to push the window open and yell down to them, a nursemaid rushed over and stopped the children.

Conal's frog was released into a bush, sending the boy back to his riding lessons, and the girls resumed their quiet game of making daisy crowns and necklaces.

Commotion quieted, Ilane thought of her two oldest, Anders, who was the sixteen-year-old squire of a knight called Sir Ulrid of Jassi, and Inness, who was a second-year page.

Her five young ones kept Ilane busy. After Oranie was born she had told her husband that if he wanted another, he would have to have it.

And now, she felt it once more, that familiar nauseous feeling that she got just before weeks of morning sickness began. On a small table beside her, a mug sat. The steaming liquid within was a potion brewed by an herbal healer that lived in Mindelan. If Ilane consumed it, it would cause a miscarriage. Apparently many unmarried young ladies sought the draught, especially after Midwinter and Beltane.

But the Baroness couldn't decide whether or not to drink it. On one hand, Ilane didn't feel right ending the life of an innocent child. On the other hand, she wasn't prepared to birth and care for another baby. Ilane put her head down in her hands, frustrated.

"_But Mama," the little girl said emphatically. "I don't believe what Tiliane said. Not for a minute. I could find a husband if I wanted. That's not why I want to be a page. If I can help people, people who are picked on because they're inferior, then why not do all I can?"_

_Ilane studied her young daughter. Her mouse-brown hair was cropped short, level with her jaw. Her face belonged to her father, especially her dreamy hazel eyes. _

_Piers patted Ilane's arm._

"_She'll be fine," he said quietly._

"_I can do this," the girl said. "I want to be a knight."_

_Ilane remained thoughtful for several minutes before she at last spoke._

"_Alright. Tortall's second lady-knight will be of Mindelan blood."_

Ilane awoke with a start. Her eyes caught the mug that grew cold. She picked it up and threw it. The pretty glass shattered as it caught the edge of the fireplace. Ilane sunk to the floor beside her chair. Tears racked her body and she had to struggle for breath. At last she calmed enough to think. Her hands wandered down past her navel, to the place where her child grew.

"I'm so sorry," Ilane whispered to the baby. "I'm so sorry, my Keladry." Ilane stopped short, realizing that she had just named her baby, a future hero.

Her husband, Piers, entered the room. Seeing his wife's disoriented state, Piers went to her side, worry etched across his face.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Ilane didn't answer aloud, only nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pregnant," Ilane whispered.

"Oh," Piers said quietly, rubbing her back. He knew how his wife had felt about another child. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Ilane said quietly. "This one is special. She's a miracle."

Piers and Ilane had a thorough talk about their future. Then they went to the courtyard and spent the rest of the afternoon playing hide-and-seek with Conal, Adalia, and Oranie. At the end of the day, Ilane didn't regret a single beat of _any_ of her children's hearts.

And she knew, beyond doubt, that she never would.


	15. Rider Miri

**AN:** Oh my goodness. I cannot believe how long it's been since I've updated. Our wonderful dial-up internet service has been out since March. March! So since I've made everyone wait so long, I knew I had to make this chapter about a very much neglected couple. I hope you enjoy!

Remember- I'm still open to suggestions and ideas.- LoB

**Review Returns-**

**The ORIGINAL Meathead:** Thank's I'm glad you liked Ilane's chapter. **NealsChick:** Sorry it took so long! Thanks for the review. **Sarramaks:** Thank you very much. **Gatermage:** I can't think of very many that I haven't done yet. Sarai and Winna, maybe. Rispah, Sarra, Aly… I don't know who else. We'll see. **Starlight and Notebook:** kind of a visiony-dream. As for your ideas, here's Miri/Evin, Aly/Nawat is in the works, and I already did Merric, in chapter 12, Marguerite, Neal's semi-imaginary sister. Thanks for the review! **NazgulGirl:** Happyful…? A new word? I like it! Thanks for reading! **Drop Your Oboe:** Thanks for the review! **Pinky:** That's me unique. My friends at work tell me I'm _special_. Thanks for reading! **SarahE7191:** Yeah, I just had an idea for the Green Lady's chapter, so that is coming along, but since I just did Alanna and Kel's mothers in a row, I thought I'd do a couple others before Sarra. Thanx for reading. **Farothiel:** I'm trying to do an Aly/Nawat, but it's not coming out quite right. I'll keep at it, though. Thanks for reading. **x17SkmBdrchiczxx:** I'm sorry it took so long! Thanx for reviewing. **nativewildmage:** thanks for reading. **me and a half:** Sorry about the wait. Thanx for reading. **red rose of love:** I'm sincerily sorry that it took me so long to update. I'm glad you like these stories. **JaDe-ViPeR08-** have you ever seen _The Mists of Avalon_. It's a Hallmark movie. That's where my idea came from. Thanks for reading. **avchocaholic:** Even as I wrote it, I knew that _I_ couldn't drink that potion. I'm still not sure how I feel about it, but oh well. Thanks for reading. **Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy:** Thanks! **Anoymous:** Thank you for the compliment. Yes, I'm considering Coram-Rispah, but I'm not sure quite where to begin! **DreamingIce:** Cleon-bashing seems to be like the national sport of the fandom or something. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And thanks for the ideas. I've taken them into consideration.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tell Him  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Fifteen: Rider Miri  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miri awoke to find that her left arm was too stiff to move. Upon further investigation, she saw that it was heavily splinted. A few moments later her grogginess wore off; she felt the pain that told her the arm was broken. And her right side pained her slightly.

Most of the Queen's Riders had been stationed in the north during the Scanran war, and Miri was among them. That morning, her squad had been in a skirmish with Scanrans. Though she felt aches and pains, she knew that she was better off than some of her companions.

As Miri checked her legs for other injuries, her discreet lover, Evin Larse, came into the healers' tent. Two men from his squad were lying in cots near the door. Evin visited them briefly, checking that they were alright, before he came to Miri's side.

Someone brought him a stool and he sat down.

"And how are you?" he asked, brushing her bangs from her face. Miri smiled.

"I'll be alright after I've seen a healer".

As she spoke, a man who had been taking patients back to the healers came to her side.

"We'll take you to see the healer, now," he said as he and Evin lifted helped her to her feet. Leaning on this stranger, she bade Evin a quick farewell, and hobbled to the area in the back of the tent that was curtained-off for privacy.

A healer she didn't know, a lady called Claidissa Alwan, helped her sit on a make-shift examination table.

"Rider Miri, is it? I'm Claidi. We'll get your side taken care of. Commander Buriram also asked that we get yearly examinations over with, kill two birds with one stone, so to speak."

"Sounds good," Miri said, sitting up. Healer Claidi made the throbbing pain in Miri's side and arm ebb, and then started to check her vitals.

"How have you been feeling lately?" she asked as she worked.

"I've been nauseous a lot, but I think that's because I'm not too good around large amounts of blood and gore," Miri said, helping the healer to strip off her clothes. "I'm much better suited to go around chasing bandits than fighting wars."

Claidi said nothing. Her hands healed small bruises and cuts. She lingered a moment on a bruise on Miri's belly.

"What is it?" Miri asked. The healer bit her lip for a moment.

"Miri… you're with child," she said bluntly.

Miri felt her jaw drop.

"What?" was the first word that came to her mind.

"You're pregnant," Claidi said once more.

Miri rubbed her face with her good hand. Her forehead came to rest in her palm.

"I can't believe this," she whispered. Tears started to form in her eyes, and she held her head up, remembering that it was impossible to cry while looking up.

"Do you know who the father is?" Claidi asked. Miri nodded. "Will he help you?"

"I think so," Miri said.

"Good. I think you'll be alright. If you need anything, let me know. I studied some midwifery at the university. I can make a tea to help with the morning sickness, if need be."

"Are you going to tell on me?" Miri asked, confused.

"No, I don't suppose I am. There's nothing in the Riders' rules about pregnancy. I don't feel that I am obligated to report it. But you can't hide this baby forever. Eventually, you will have to tell your commanding officer."

Miri nodded again, too upset to remember that the officer she had taken orders from was dead. Claidi helped her get dressed and sent her back to bed, promising to bring her tea later.

Evin was still waiting for Miri when she lay back down.

"Are you alright?" he asked, blue eyes dancing as usual. "There's nothing wrong… no extra fingers or toes?"

"I'm fine," Miri said shortly. "Just tired. I had a healing."

"Good night then, Love," he said, pulling her blanket up to her chin.

"Night, Evin," she said quietly when he kissed her cheek.

…**.. 3 Months Later…..**

Miri sipped a cup of the herbal tea recipe that Claidi had given her. As the healer had promised, the time for Miri to ask for leave was growing closer. She was nearly five and a half months along. Her breeches were growing tight under the very slight swell of her belly. She had masked this by wearing very loose clothing, but that was growing impossible.

She began to feel a sense of pride when she thought of her baby. But the pride was soon swallowed by guilt, when she remembered that she hadn't told Evin yet. They hadn't a private moment in weeks.

Finally she gathered up her courage and approached his table one night at supper.

"Master Larse, may I speak with you a moment," she asked. Evin excused himself from his mates and unwrapped his long legs from beneath the bench he occupied. He led Miri out of the mess tent and they walked out into a meadow, hand in hand. As they followed the path of a small, winding brook, they were silent, Miri's face showing worry and doubt, and Evin's confusion.

"Is something wrong, Miri? You haven't been acting yourself of late," he asked at last, stopping and taking her other hand. Miri looked up into his blue eyes and was immediately reassured.

"Evin, I'm carrying your babe," she said quickly, keeping his gaze. One of the things that made Evin such a valuable member of the Riders was that he was able to process things and then bounce right back. That skill was priceless in battle. Now, looking dazed, he took a seat on a fallen tree. It seemed there were some things that the Rider couldn't handle.

"You're upset," Miri noted, taking a seat beside him. Evin nodded.

"But I'm not upset because you're pregnant, Miri, That part is wonderful. I'm upset because you don't trust me. If you trusted me, you would have told me months ago."

"I know you're right. I didn't trust you and I hate myself for that. I did an injustice to you and to our baby. I'm sorry Evin. I'm so sorry."

Evin looked over thoughtfully, placing a hand on Miri's belly. With her baggy tunic, he hadn't realized that she was showing a little.

"How much longer?" he asked after a few moments.

"Four and a half months," Miri said. "I was going to ask for leave, but I knew I had to tell you first."

"I spoke to Commander Tourakom through a mage message last week. She has put in her resignation," Evin said. "She is to come north and marry Lord Raoul. She told me that she could have kept her position with her marriage, but she was ready to resign. She wants to have baby giants." Evin stopped and grinned. "As her replacement, I will be free to marry as well. I hope you will marry me, Miri."

"I've put fourteen good years into the Riders. I've loved every minute of it, but I'm ready for a change too," Miri said. "I'd love to be your wife."

"Good," Evin said. "I want to help you with this." Miri leaned her head down onto his shoulder, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that," she whispered, holding the hand that was on her belly. "There's so many things that I've worried about, so many questions and concerns-"

Evin cut her off with a kiss.

"We'll hammer it out, Mir. I love you."

"Love you too," she said, letting Evin kiss her again.

A big yawn escaped her lips. Evin grinned again.

"I'd better get you and my young'un off to bed," he said kissing her forehead. "We can talk some more in the morning." Miri gave him a tight squeeze, her arms around his neck.

Evin and Miri walked back to the Riders' barracks, his arm around her shoulders.


	16. Veralidaine Salmalin 2

**AN:** My Daine chapter was horrible. I can't read it without cringing. So I did another DN chapter, this time when she found out about Rikash. I think this attempt is much better. Enjoy!

**Review Returns-**

**Alex Rose:** Thank you. I hope it lives too. **Drop Your Oboe:** Ten. I feel _special._Oh well. Like I always say, it's (was) late, and I'm blond.Thanx for pointing that out(and for reading at all...). I'll fix it. **peter-pan-equals-luv:** Thanks for reading!**Star and Notebook:** Thank you! **red rose of love**: I might continue it separate. It was my first ME, so I'm suprised that it came outmaking any sense at all. Thanks for reading! **Arwen Veancawen:** Thanks so much! **z17SkmBdrchichzxx:** You really think it was one of the best? Thank you, I'm flattered. **LadySalmalin06:** Aly is next. I think I've got it now. **native wildmage:** Yeah. _The Claidi Journals_ were really good. They didn't end at all like I expected.Thanks for reading. **Alone in the Desert:** Oops. I guess that slipped my mind. Thanks. **Cry of the Wolf Child:** That's kind of what I was thinking after I posted it. BUt if Evin really loved her, how could he be angry? Thanks for reading, and have a good trip! **Spy In Training:** I had an idea for Sarai, if I re-read TQ so that I can get a better understanding of Zaimid's personality. I'm starting to run out ofcharacters, but there are stilla few chaptersleft. Thanks for reading. (Oh, and Margarry had to steer Owen away from the duck pond. He would have been in it, otherwise, and that's just not jolly.)**avchocaholic:** Thanks! **JaDe-ViPeR08-** Thanks for reading!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tell Him  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Sixteen: Veralidaine Salmalín 2  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Veralidaine Salmalín awoke to hear her daughter cooing.

Daine opened one eye and peeked out to spy on her little girl. 17 month-old Sarralyn was sitting on a plaited rug in the middle of her parents' bedroom. Numair sat beside her, cross-legged. Together they paged through a picture book about spies that George Cooper had made for the baby's first birthday.

As Daine smiled, Numair realized that she was awake. With his Gift he drew a square around Sarralyn to keep the baby from tottling into trouble. Oblivious, Sarralyn continued playing with a stuffed rabbit that her parents' friend Onua had given her. Numair had always found the bunny to be particularly annoying, with his big, sappy eyes and long, floppety and now very ragged ears. But no matter how many times Numair hid it, the offending toy was always discovered by someone and returned to his daughter.

Now Numair gave the toy a wide berth as he slipped back into bed beside his wife. As they kissed, Daine moved her legs away from the touch of his icy-cold bare feet.

"Good morning, Magelet," he said when they parted. Daine smiled and looked back over at the baby.

"You two are up early," she commented.

"Sarralyn was crying and I didn't want her to wake you," Numair said, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck.

The night before Daine had been out in the menagerie, working with a group of field mice that had become suddenly ill. She lost track of the hour while caring for these friends, and didn't go off to bed until they were all stable.

"I could use another nap," she agreed. "Do you and your daughter have and plans for the day?"

"Well, first we thought we'd play with Kit for awhile. Then the three of us will go outside and pick a big bouquet of flowers for our favorite lady," Numair said, still kissing her between words. "After we have lunch, it'll be just about time for Sarralyn and Kitten to have their nap, so I'll have some free time. Maybe you and I could 'canoodle' for awhil-"

"Numair!" Daine said, pushing him away with a big grin. "Haven't we 'canoodled' enough lately?"

"Well we did have an appointment last night…" he began. Daine finished his thought.

"But I was too busy. I'm sorry. The ill mice hid well, and some were too weak to come to me. It would have been easier to find them if I could have shapeshifted," Daine said lifting a whimpering Sarralyn into her lap. Numair sat up. There were very few reasons why Daine would feel the need to refrain from shapeshifting.

"Are you ill?"

"Not that I know of," Daine said, lightly bouncing her daughter on her knee.

"Magelet-"Numair said shortly, getting Daine to look into his eyes. He smiled gently. "Stop being coy."

"I'm not being coy, am I Sarra?" she asked, speaking to the baby. "I'm just trying to find a way to tell your Da that you're going to be a big sister."

Numair grinned a grin that he could not control.

"Really, Magelet?" he asked.

"Really, really," she replied. As she lifted Sarralyn to suckle at her breast, Daine smiled thoughtfully. Numair recognized this smile as one that Daine had gained during her first pregnancy. It was a smile of motherly joy.

Tears pricked his wife's eyes as he pulled her closer.

"I can't even begin to tell you how overjoyed I am," he said, kissing her temple. He jumped from the bed and opened the window. The practice courts were below. The mage could pick many familiar faces out of the early-morning warriors. Onua and Sarge practiced staff work. The Yamani ladies worked at their _naginatas_ with the queen. Lady Alanna and the king held a mock-duel. All stopped to stare at the mage as he began to shout.

"I want the world to know that my wife is giving me a second child!" Numair yelled. With his Gift, Numair sent a shower of yellow and blue fireworks into the sky. "My wife, Veralidaine Salmalín, the most beautiful lady in the realm, is with child!"

"You should have been a Player." Daine's eyes danced as her husband closed the window and came back to her side. She had heard some of their friends cheering.

"Have you had morning sickness?" he asked as if he hadn't just shouted out the window.

"Nope," Daine said. "I feel fine. I've suspected a bit longer than I've known, so I haven't been shapeshifting. I don't think I could go through what I did when I had Sarralyn again."

"I'm so happy, Magelet," Numair said, stroking Sarralyn's cheek.

"I am too," Daine said. "I'm glad I didn't choose to stay in the Divine Realms."

"We wouldn't have Sarra," Numair said reflectively, hand absently stroking the place where his second child grew. "Indeed, I am the luckiest man in the Eastern Realms."


	17. Alianne Aly Crow

**AN:**I'm glad that you all liked my Daine re-do. Here's the one that EVERYONE has been asking for: Aly/Nawat! Enjoy!

**Review Returns- **  
**gatermage:** :D Numair is definately crazy-in-love. Thanks for the review. **Spy In Training:** Thanks! **JaDe0ViPeR08:** A good way, of course. Thanks for reading! **Pink SquishyLlama:** Thanks for reading! **maydayp:** Thank you. **peter-pan-equals-love:** My mind is toying with Sarai/Zaimid and Winna/Mequen. Thanks for the review. **opalshine:** Thanks for reading! **LadySalmalin06:** I love the second one. The first one didn't seem very personal to me when I re-read it. Please let me know if you think that Aly is OOC here.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tell Him  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Seventeen: Alianne "Aly" Crow  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aly completed the last stitch on the tiny gown she was sewing. For the spymaster of the Copper Isles, it had been a quiet day. She had met with her spypack at dawn, and then worked on reports until noon, when she discovered that she had absolutely nothing else to do. So Aly took her sewing kit out on the balcony of the rooms she shared with her husband and put the finishing touches on the embroidery of the gown she had slowly made over the past two weeks.

She could barely believe that two weeks had already passed since she discovered that she was pregnant. _At this rate the nine months will be up in no time_, she thought. _And I've yet to tell Nawat_.

Aly knew that most brides her age would be exceedingly happy at this news, and she wasn't unhappy. What she felt was a little bit of joy hiding beneath a ton of nerves. She wasn't sure why she chose to curb her anxiety by sewing; it made her feel very out-of-character, but it gave her plenty of time to think.

The biggest problem she faced was telling her husband. There was no doubt in Aly's mind that Nawat would be thrilled, but she knew that the subject had to be approached delicately. She wasn't sure he'd understand at first.

Aly had just made up her mind to tell him that night when she heard the door to their suite of rooms open. Aly set aside her work and went into the bedroom.

Nawat smiled.

"Hello, my Aly," he said, kissing her gently.

"Nawat, I need to talk to you," she said, making sure that she had her husband's full attention. A look of worry filled his face.

"Are you alright, Aly?" he asked. "You have that face on."

"What face?"

"That face that you make when you're thinking too hard," he said. Then Nawat let hid voice droop to a low whisper. "Is there an attempt on Queen Dove's life? My friends can mob the assassin in minutes if you just tel-"

"No, Nawat, calm down. It's not that." Aly took a deep breath. "I'm scared, Nawat, because I'm doing something that I've never done before… I'm carrying a baby."

"Oh Aly!" he exclaimed. "Nestlings? _Our_ nestlings?"

"Well, _a_ nestling," she said, grinning. It was hard not to smile at her bird man's enthusiasm. "Humans usually have one baby at a time."

"You told me that twins run in your family," Nawat said pointedly.

"Well yes, but-"

"And females in my family have never had any less than three eggs."

"But Nawat, I don't think you understand. That's uncommon–"

"I have to show you something," Nawat said, pushing past her. He went to his side of their bed and pulled a box out from beneath it. He placed it carefully on the bed and patted the spot beside him. Aly perched on the edge of the mattress, curiosity rising.

Nawat lifted the lid. Inside the box was a collection of shiny things. Everything from stormwing feathers to tiny buttons littered the bottom of the box. Aly laughed lightly.

"What is all this?" she asked, fingering a sparkly ring.

"It's my shiny box," Nawat explained. "I want our nestlings to have a fine collection of sparklies."

"This is for our baby?"

"Yes, Aly," Nawat said, wrapping a long arm around her and patting her belly. Aly leaned into his embrace for a kiss. Being in his arms combined with his happiness made joy bubble up inside of Aly, and she began to cry into his shoulder.

"Why are you sad?" Nawat asked.

"I'm not sad," Aly said with a grin. "I'm just realizing how truly happy I am."

A crack of thunder startled Aly and Nawat from their embrace. With a flash of lightning, it began to rain.

"Oh!" Aly exclaimed as she rushed out to collect her sewing kit from the balcony. Luckily, her chair had been placed in the shade of an overhang, so the rain had not yet had a chance to reach the dress Aly had made.

"What's that?" Nawat asked as Aly returned.

"I made something for the baby too," Aly said, showing her husband the little dress. She bit her lip, a habit that she detested. "Do you really think that we're going to have more than one?"

Nawat moved so that once again his arms were around Aly.

"I want you to know that whether we have one nestling or five, I'm happy."

…..

"Push, Aly!" Chenaol said from the young woman's side.

Aly cried out with the pain that was flooding her body. Nawat watched with despair on his face.

Outside the room, Queen Dovasary paced anxiously, while her stepmother knitted placidly, both waiting to see the outcome of this very strange pregnancy.

Some hours later Chenaol emerged, grinning wolfishly.

"Aly has given birth to triplets; a boy and two girls," she said. "They have given them the names Ulasu, Junim, and Ochabai."

"How is Aly?" Winna asked.

"Tired," Chenaol answered. "She has expressed great relief. She feared that her babies would be born eggs. I don't blame her; that doesn't sound comfortable."

Winna smiled wryly.

Inside their chambers the young parents smiled down at their newborns.

"Oh Nawat," Aly whispered. "I'm so tired, but I can't take my eyes off of their beautiful little faces. I really thought that I'd have just one."

"Told you so," Nawat said, kissing her temple. As Aly drifted off into the land of dreams, Nawat settled the triplets into their tiny cradles next to the bed. He climbed in beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sleep, Aly. You deserve it."


	18. Sarra Beneksri

**AN: **Sorry about the lack of updateage. I've been very busy. School is back in session here, and my manager insisted on working me five days last week. I had a horrible week. I lost two (expensive) college textbooks, an envelope which may or may not contain 40 dollars, and called in sick to work, leaving them with only two people to close. Then on Saturday, I came in, but other people didn't, and we were short, and I was there cleaning until 12:27. (We close at 10, and are usually out by 11.)

Therefore, I had very little time to write. Then last night I came upon this, set away in a cyber-drawer and forgotten. I dusted it off, polished it up a little, and _voila!_Sarra has a chapter. I feel better now. Thanks for all the pretty reviews. I never imagined that this would turn into such a long, popular story.

**Review Returns- ****Queen of the Jungle-** Cloud is one that I never thought of. Thanks for the idea, and the review! **Elspeth25-** I think there's a couple more I can come up with; Onua, Thayet's mother, and a few others. I might be slow in updating though. Thanks for reading. **Pink Squishy Llama:** Thanks! **Drop Your Oboe:** I liked the shiny box too. I got the idea from that TV show "Malcolm in the Middle." The brother, Reese, has a shiny box. I thought it'd work for Nawat too. Thanks for reading. **Jedijen66-** Rock but suck. Exactly. Thanks for reading. **peter-pan-equals-love:** TP said on the sheroes board that Aly had worried that her babies would be born eggs. I just borrowed that little fact. Thanks for the review. **gatermage:** Very early. Thanks for reading. **moi:** Thanks! **Nixiesocean:** Thanks for reading. **Go you own way:** Thanks for reading. **Aly the Spy:** I loved the Miri one. It was my first EvinMiri fluff, and I think I might turn it into a longer story. Thanks for reading. **Mizukey:** Thanks for R and R ing. **Star and Notebook:** Winna was one that I was considering, along with Sarai. I might do Sarugami (sp?) as well, but I don't think I know enough about her. **Darking Girl:** Thanks for reading. **x17SkmBdrchichzxx:** That's okay. Thanks for reading. **Stars of Night:** Thanks! **JaDe-ViPeR08-** Thank you! **Arwen Veancawen:** I'm sorry that it took me so long to update! Thanks for reading! **DreamingIce:** Thanks for R and R ing. **Puss in Green:** Thanks for reading! **LadySalmalin06:** Thanks for reading. **Cry of the Wolf Child:** I'm glad you had a good time on your trip. Thanks for reading! **Spy In Training:** I suppose I've gotten several pokes by now. I'm a very busy person. Thanks for reading. **avochocaholic:** Thanks. **Awapuhi:** That's a really good idea. I might have to do that. Thanks for reading.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tell Him  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Eighteen: Sarra Beneksri  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sarra Beneksri watched as couples young and old began to line up to jump over the embers of the Beltane fires. Sarra's best friend, sixteen-year-old Lory was among them, with her beau, Rand. They were to be married in the spring.

Sarra herself could have strung a line of men from Snowsdale to Cría, if she'd wanted. But Sarra couldn't see herself ending up with any of the Snowsdale men. She politely refused her latest suitor, and pulled her shawl onto her shoulders.

Walking off, Sarra wandered into the woods. She had friends here that were not human. A songbird perched briefly on her shoulder before taking off to her night-time nest. A small red fox brushed past Sarra's legs. Sarra reached into her pocket and gave the scavenger a soft brown roll.

When she looked up from the fox, there was a man standing nearby. He was tall, with antlers sticking out of his curly brown hair. His reddish brown skin had olive streaks.

Sarra looked into the stranger's emerald eyes. She wasn't as scared as she knew she should be. Somehow her heart knew that this man was her destiny. The man kissed her gently.

"Sarra, I am Wieryn. Come with me."

Wieryn took Sarra's hand and led her down a path that looked to be used primarily by wolves. It ended in a small clearing. Here a soft bed had been laid of deerskins beside a burning candle.

Sarra studied Wieryn's face. He kissed her again, and she gave herself up, lost in him.

…..

Sarra awoke to the song of a bluebird. She was alone. Her bareness was hidden by one of the warm deerskins. Wieryn was gone, but if he was who she suspected, he would have been due back in the Divine Realms.

Sarra sighed blissfully. She lay, savoring the memories of the night for awhile before she gathered up her clothes and began to dress.

…..

Benek watched his daughter carefully. In the weeks since Beltane, she'd begun to act… differently. He had no idea how late his daughter had been out that night; he was gone longer.

Benek had met up with an old flame, and spent the night with her in Snowsdale's inn. Sarra had never liked the lady in question, and she would have been furious with Benek if she'd found out.

Not wanting to incriminate himself, he said nothing to Sarra. Then, one day she came to him.

"Da," she said softly. "I'm with child."

Benek sighed. That was the change in his daughter. A baby. Benek didn't know what to say. He couldn't condemn his daughter; Sarra herself was born out of wedlock. Her mother left shortly after she gave birth.

"Do you know who the father is?" he asked at last. Sarra nodded.

"I don't suppose you want to tell me, do you? That means he's probably not going to be around."

"He's not from Snowsdale, Da," Sarra said. "I don't know if I'll ever see him again."

Benek sighed again. He had wanted a better life for his daughter.

"Well are you alright?"

Sarra looked down at her belly, then smiled up at her father.

"I'm fine, Da."


	19. Verene

**AN: **Sorry about update lackage. I fell off the face of the earth. (Actually, I've spent heckish hours at work lately.) Last night I was going over some stuff, and I read a review that inspired me to write about "Terrier" characters too. So I decided that I would put down an idea that I've been toying with. **Spoiler alert:** If you haven't read Terrier, you will be very lost here. So, after you get your last review answered, please enjoy chapter ninteen of "Tell Him." -Katie

**Review Returns- Pink Squishy Llama: **:D** Spy In Training:** Thanks for reading. **x17SkmBdrchiczxx:** Thanks for reading. I always look forward to your reviews. **gatermage:** I guess he did keep an eye on Sarra. And probably Daine as she grew up as well. Thankd for reading. **I have tin foil:** Ilane/Baird could be a good chapter. plot bunnies attack Thanks! **peter-pan-equals-luv:** Thanks for reading! **lemsterette:** Thanks for your review. **Mage of Dragons: **Really? I thought that the Ilane chapter was plausable. I guess it depends on your perspective. Thanks for reading. **LadySalmalin06:** I have learned a lesson in slowing down. I had a car accident in October. The airbags came out an everything. My poor little green civic was totaled, but now I've got a brand-new civic, so I guess it's okay. No one was hurt. (The accident wasn't my fault either. The other guy ran the light.) So I have learned that you need to slow down and enjoy the little things in life. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **Aly the Spy:** Thanks for reading. **MyLadyTopaz: **I'm glad you enjoyed! **ReCoGnItIoN:** Thanks! **Mizukey:** Thanks for reading. **red rose of love:** Well I've come pretty close to never updating lately... Thanks for reading. **HappeeGoLuckee:** thanks! **bookworm2011:** Cythera/Gary is on my list. Thanks for reading. **avchocaholic:** Thank you. **Bambu:** Thanks for the great review! **cutie-beaky:** Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you like them. **a:** Thanks for reading. **vwalters: **Thanks! **domslove: **Thanks for reading. **Steelsong:** Thank you. **hiccups:** Oh no! I'd better not be the cause of any rises in teenage pregancy rates if you get my drift. But I can't wait either! Thanks for reading! **Spy In Training:** I sent a reply to this review last night, then I sat down and wrote this chapter. Thanks for inspiring me. Chapter nineteen is dedicated to you. :D

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tell Him  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter Nineteen: Verene  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_My Dearest Phelan, _

_Your note was an unexpected treat. No, I will not jump over the Beltane fires with you tonight, as we are both on duty. And no, I won't come home with you again. I've been doing that far too often lately. _

_It is with great surprise and anxiety that I pick up my pen to write this. I have been no less than thrilled that our relationship has progressed so quickly. I love you. _

_But I feel that maybe it's too quickly._

Verene put down her pen and went into her washroom to check her loincloth once more. Still clean. Still no monthly bleeding. She was over two weeks late. Verene's eyes stung as she realized that it was finalizing in her mind. She was a pregnant Puppy.

Wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her uniform, Verene went back into her common room and finished the letter.

_I fear that I must tell you that I will never be a true Dog, not like Beka's Goodwin and Tunstall or like you. I will have to quit my training as a Puppy and walk away, tail between my legs. I am ashamed to inform you that I forgot to wear a pregnancy charm when I went home with you, Phel. _

_I am now positive that there is a child. Please do not be angry when you read this. I don't believe that I bear all the blame, but I certainly don't place it all on you, either. After you read this, we'll hash it all out. Our lives, and that of the baby… _

_Tbe baby. Oh, Phel. I'm so scared. _

_I love you. _

Verene heard the bells ring out the hour. She was late for more than her bleedings! Quickly she closed the letter with her name, then placed it in an envelope, penning "Phelan" on the front. She would give it to him tonight.

Verene picked up her things, looking about her room. At the last minute, she lost her nerve, and the letter remained on her desk as she went out to serve her duty on Beltane night.

…..

The next evening, a grief-stricken Phelan sat on Verene's bed, crying quietly. He couldn't believe she was gone. He glanced over at her desk, and saw the letter with his name on it.

Phelan ripped it open, reading hungrily He wanted to know what Verene had to say.

His eyes widened.

Verene was pregnant? So his child had died with her.

At that moment Phelan knew that he was going to quit the Provost's Guard. He didn't want anything to do with the profession that had caused him the injustice of losing a lover and a child.


	20. Clowey Deerborn

**AN: **I want to warn everyone now that this is a very different chapter. The mother is an OC. I chose to give her the last name "Deerborn." She may be related to the Rogue in "Terrier," but maybe not. It doesn't really matter for this ficlet. You will probably know who the father is before I reveal him... there's clues.

I feel like I'm just rambling on, so I'll just get on with it. **Review Returns:**

**AlytheSpy: **It's so sad, isn't it. I cried rereading it today. **Saelind:** The "Terrier" stories will start coming. The book is still fairly new. And then, when the next book comes out, we'll all feel stupid about the conclusion we jumped to. It's a viscious circle. (Thanks for reading!) **x17SkmBdrchiczxx:** She did do a very good job on "Terrier." I couldn't put it down once I got it. **pinky:** Yep! Thanks for reading. **JaBoyYa**: Thanks for reading. **vwalters:** I'm sorry I made you sad. :( Thanks for reading. **Darking Girl:** Well, that's _my_ take on why he left the Provost. But I'm weird, so... you know... Thanks for reading! **Lily Evans Potter Star: **Of course I'm going to do Beka/Rosto. I'm working on a believeable situation now. It migh be a few days cough weeks... Thanks for the review. **Aly the Trickster:** Thanks for the suggestions. I'll think about all of them. **Pandora of Ithilien:** Thanks for reading! **nativewildmage:** what?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Tell Him  
****Chapter Twenty:** Clowey Deerborn  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama, do you think really they'll let me be a knight?" ten-year-old Anjelika asked. Her mother, Clowey, sighed, pulling the girl's white-blond curls into a braid. Anjelika was tucked into the bed that they shared.

"I don't know, Dear. We'll go to the palace tomorrow and try to talk to the training master." Anjelika's blue eyes danced.

"Thank you, Mama," she said, snuggling down beneath the warm blankets.

Clowey pulled her shawl around her arms as she climbed down from the loft that served as her and Anjelika's bed and wash room. It was above their little store. Clowey was a baker. She had learned her trade from her father, before Anjelika was born.

Clowey began to knead the dough for tomorrow's bread. She would leave it to rise overnight. As she worked, Clowey thought about her daughter. If everything went as planned, Anjelika would be moving into the page's wing at the palace.

The store would be quiet without her little girl. Clowey could barely imagine what life was like without Anjelika.

She did, however, remember the day she found out that she was pregnant; a midwife neighbor noticed her stride, and she knew. Even more resilient was the memory of the day that Clowey had told her father.

…..

_Clowey shook with terror. Tears streamed down her face. Her father, Roderick Deerborn, sat at their humble table, his head in his hands. The midwife-healer, Perohia, sat kitty-corner to Roderick, her hand in his hands._

"_Who's the cove?" he asked, voice muffled._

"_Not a cove, Sir," Perohia corrected. "A noble." Roderick's head bounced up. He looked over at Clowey._

"_Who?" Clowey bowed her head._

"_He was a squire, my father. He wa' warin' the crest of Stone Mountain," she said, her voice no higher than a whisper._

"_Look at me, girl," Roderick ordered. Clowey obeyed, her brown eyes meeting her father's matching ones. "Did you consent?" Clowey's head fell again._

"_The un that attacked Nici was with 'im. I was skeerd that he'd beat me like she got. I protested, but I didna fight. I don't wan ta die."_

_Clowey had found her friend, Nici, after she was brutally raped and beaten. Nici had nearly died from her injuries. She had been strong and coherent enough to give a good description of the noble who had done the deed. It was from this description that Clowey recognized her own attacker's friend._

_Roderick stood. He walked to Clowey slowly. He put her hand beneath her chin, lifting her face so that she was looking at him._

"_You did right," Roderick said. Clowey fell into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably._

…

Clowey looked over to the hearth. Once she had become a woman instead of a little girl, Roderick had moved his pallet to a spot beside the fireplace. He'd slept there for fifteen years to give Clowey her privacy.

Then, in early summer, Roderick came down with a fever. He had lingered with the disease for three days before he passed into the Peaceful Realms.

Clowey missed her father. He'd been so good to her and Anjelika over the years.

The bells at the palace sounded. It was nearly mid night. Clowey laid parchment over the dough and set it on the shelf to rise. After she cleaned up her mess, she climbed up into the loft.

When she finally climbed into bed, she was very glad for her daughter's warm body.

…..

The next morning Anjelika woke early. Dressed and ready to go to the palace, she shook her mother awake.

"Mama, let's go!" she said. Clowey slowly woke up. She put on her best gown, a humble dress that was really no more than rags.

Her friend, Nici, came to watch the store while the Deerborns were out.

"My what a lady you're growing into," she told Anjelika. Clowey had scrimped and saved to buy her a new brown tunic, which she'd embroidered griffins on. Her leggings and sash were scarlet to match the embroidery on her tunic and shirt.

"Thank you, Aunt Nici," Anjelika said as her mother pulled the last of the bread from the oven.

"I have something for you," Clowey's friend said. She gave Anjelika a small box. Inside was a belt-knife. It was gold, with jeweled griffins dancing on the hilt.

"Thank you!" Anjelika said again, bouncing up into the loft. "I'm going to name it after the lady knight's sword, Griffin!"

"You shouldn't have spent so much money on her. You must've saved for a year," Clowey scolded Nici when the girl was gone.

"She's the closest thing I have to a child of my own. No man will have me once they find out what happened." Nici's expression turned dark. Clowey knew that her friend was reliving her rape even before Nici closed her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this? To go up there and accuse the one who died of being her father? They'll never believe you if his family denies her."

"He _is_ her father, Nici. They have mages who can see that I be telling the truth," she said, slipping slightly back into the city speech she had abandoned for her daughter.

"But why put yourself through this?" Clowey looked over at your friend.

"For Anjelika," she said simply. The girl came clopping down the ladder. She had cut a length of yarn to tie her new knife to her sash.

"Will you help me?" she asked, carrying the knife to Nici. Nici tied the yard in a good knot, then hugged Anjelika tightly.

"Good luck," she said over the girl's shoulder, speaking to both Anjelika and her mother.

…..

Anjelika had stared in awe at the full height of the palace walls. Clowey was showed to a long line of peasants and city folk. It was the day for the King's Council to hear the complaints and requests of the common man.

When they'd been in line for nearly two hours, Anjelika tugged on her mother's hand.

"Look, Mama! That's Sir Nealan of Queenscove, and his wife is with him! Oh! And the Lady Knight!"

Clowey looked in the direction that her daughter had been pointing. Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan was walking along the line of people, to sit with the king's council.

"She's the training master now, Mama. Surely she's the one to talk to."

"Wait here," Clowey said, stepping out of line. She walked over to the lady knight and curtsied. "My lady, my name is Clowey Deerborn. I own a bakery in the city. My daughter, Anjelika wants to be a knight."

"I'm sorry, but she's not of noble birth," Sir Nealan said in an obvious attempt to end the conversation.

"Her father was a nobleman," Clowey said.

"Was?" Lady Kel asked.

"He died, a long time ago. But he left me with Anjelika after he raped me."

"Why didn't you make claims then instead of waiting?" Sir Nealan probed.

"I was sixteen, and I was scared. I'd seen some of his friends brutally rape a girl I know."

"Do you know her father's name?" Lady Kel asked.

"He died, taking his Ordeal of Knighthood. His name was Joren of Stone Mountain,"

Clowey watched the lady knight digest this. She seemed to believe her. She pulled the faded piece of cloth out of her pocket. It was the crest of Stone Mountain that Clowey had pulled off of Joren's tunic as he was… busy with other things.

"I'll talk to the council," Lady Kel said, studying the seal. "Anjelika deserves a fair chance."

"Take your daughter home. We'll be in touch with you, my lady," Sir Nealan said. Even he seemed softened by Clowey's story.

…...

Three days and many magical tests later, Anjelika was a page. Then eight years later, a young woman with a white-blond braid and ice-blue eyes walked confidently out of the Chamber of Ordeal.

Clowey and Nici, now bakers in the palace, clapped loudly. Anjelika smiled at them, following her knightmaster from the hall.

Clowey felt tears growing in her eyes, then suddenly, she was absolved of all the pain that the memories of her rape had inflicted.

Her daughter was knighted at sunset in a gown of midnight blue. Her jeweled belt-knife was at her side.

_See, Sir Joren, _she thought._ That is your daughter. She has more chivalry than you could ever have possessed. She is a true lady knight. And now at last I can be done with you._


	21. Lideah of Warmani

**AN: **Alrighty then, here's a new chapter. It's similar to the last one, an OC with a surprise father. I was working on Wyldon/Vivenne, and this one just popped into my brain, so the Stump will be next. Please leave a review, and enjoy!

**Review Returns:  
pinky:** Thanks! **Darking Girl:** My Gift is green, like Neal's. 'Cause he's so… sexy. Lol. Actually, if sexy is what I'm going for, I'd have to pick Dom's-eyes-blue. Anyways, thanks for reading! **Mage of Dragons:** Thanks for reading! **Contorce:** Thank you very much. **Aly the Trickster: **I made Neal like that based on a line in LK where he's putting that curse on the man who beat Tobe. Kel said he liked to play the part of heartless noble, even if he wasn't. Thanks for reading! **Pandora of Ithilien:** I try. Thanks for r and r ing. **X17SkmBdrchiczxx:** I thought it was **ironic**. Thanks for reading. **Spy In Training: **Thanks for reading! **Tawni butterfly:** Thank you so much for reading! **Cry of the Wolf Child:** I really want to do a Beka one, but I'm still working on it. I think I need to read the book again. The first time it's strictly to enjoy, and the second is to glean info for writing. Anyways, that's my problem. Thanks for reading. **JaDe-ViPeR08:** Thanks for the review. **Steelsong:** Thanks! **Meena:** I'm going to put your suggestion on my list. I think you'll like this chapter, though. Thanks for reading. **–star-wars-girl-402-:** That's an idea to ponder. Thanks for R&Ring.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tell Him  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Twenty-One: Lideah of Warmani  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lideah rested her head against the cool glass as she gazed out of the window. Below, the university's courtyard was bustling with student, happy to be on summer holiday.

Since the Scanran War had ended two years back, the young men had returned. Many had been called to serve their duty in the regular army, and many had returned with wounds. But with time wounds heal, and the men returned to their studies at University. Still, it wasn't uncommon to see a student who was missing an arm or a leg.

Peace had also been declared with the Copper Isles, after many, many years of being at odds, ever since a luarin princess, a lady called Josaine, had been killed on the day of King Jonathan's coronation. A Tortallan delegation had traveled to the Isles for the crowning of their newest queen, Dovasary Balitang. Among the delegates was the Lioness, Lady Knight Alanna of Pirate's Swoop, Josaine's killer.

Lideah's beau had also gone along with the Tortallan travelers, and she missed him sorely. With a sigh she gathered up her sensible shoes, slipping them onto stockinged feet. Everything about Lideah was sensible: shoes, spectacles, clothes, her sparse makeup, even her hair fell in sensible waves around her shoulders.

Lideah looked into a mirror and made a face at her sensible self. Sometimes she felt like there was another person inside of her, a person who would burst out at any minute and dance away.

That was the wonderful thing about her lover. When she was with him, Lideah felt like she really could be that person, his Liddi, and when he was gone, she slowly lost Liddi and became sensible, serious Lideah once more.

Yet, she couldn't be Lideah, not anymore. She was changing and Lideah would never do the thing that Liddi did. Lideah would never get pregnant with the first boy who paid her any interest.

Liddi sighed again. On a whim she picked up a scissors and began to trim her hair. Playing with her tresses reminded her of the first time he kissed her. Her sister had begged her to try a new hair treatment, and the effects were… interesting.

_He brushed a tear from her cheek. Lideah blushed. The hair tonic had done what it was supposed to do; her hair was shiny and easy to comb, but now it was also a pure sapphire-blue._

"_It matches your eyes," he said gently. Lideah gave him a light smile. "You're the prettiest blue-haired maiden I've ever met." He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers. _

When Liddi was done, her hair was several inches shorter. The waves, free of the old weight, sprung into soft curls that brushed her shoulders. Liddi then proceeded to dig through her closet until she found a dress that her sister had gave her. It was more in-style than her usual outfits, and it didn't even remotely match the baggy grey sweater that Lideah always wore.

She put on more face-paint than usual, then glanced at her reflection in the mirror. It wasn't a total transformation; after all, her shoes were still sensible, and she couldn't see without her glasses. But Liddi felt like she looked more grown-up, more matronly.

"Wow," he said from the doorway. Liddi turned

"Thom!" Being in the bed chamber, she hadn't even heard him come in. She fell into his arms, kissing him lightly. "I missed you," she whispered over his shoulder. Thom entwined his fingers in her curls.

"What did you do to yourself?" Liddi grinned and pushed away to pivot so that he could see the full effect.

"Do you like it?" she asked. He nodded, pulling her close again.

"I missed you," he said between kisses to her forehead. She looked into his clear, hazel eyes. They were overfilled with warmth and love. _It's now or never_, she thought. Slowly, she pulled Thom to the window seat, then kneeled before him and took his hands.

"Thom I need to tell you something," she said. Her voice dropped to a low whisper. "I'm going to have a baby."

Thom's first reaction was a dropping jaw. He scanned her face with his eyes. Lideah let her eyes fall to the floor while he processed the information.

"Liddi…us, with a baby?" She nodded. Thom's hand brushed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Liddi said, still unable to raise her volume. "I'm a little scared, but I figured that I got myself into this, and I have to be strong enough to get through it too."

"Liddi, it's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault," Thom said thoughtfully. "Remember the spell I used to protect us?" He paused to wait for her nod. "I think that when you wore the anti-pregnancy charm that the two spells canceled each other out."

"So…you're not mad, Thom?" Again she searched his face, looking for approval. Thom dropped down to his knees beside her.

"How could I be? Lideah, I want to marry you. Let me, and I'll take you to Pirate's Swoop."

"What would I do at Pirate's Swoop? Besides, won't your mother be upset?" Thom smiled, shaking his head.

"My parents may be disappointed at first, Liddi, but they really just want me to be happy. Besides, they've gone to the desert for a few months. Mother wanted to visit the Bazhir, and Father decided to go along with her. They won't be coming back to the Swoop until after the baby is born."

"I can't be the lady of Pirate's Swoop, not after your mother," Liddi said with a sigh.

"Liddi, the Swoop needs a more traditional lady after my mother. Anyways, I love you, and that's all that really matters."

"You love me?" Lideah breathed.

"Yes, Liddi, and I'm going to love our baby too." Liddi smiled, leaning into his arms.

"I love you too, Thom," she mumbled to his shoulder.

…..

As promised, Thom married Liddi, and he took her to Pirate's Swoop. Maude, who had been Thom's nursemaid and his mother's before him, took a liking to the young lady. She helped the young couple prepare for their child. The months passed quickly, until at last, Liddi's labor began.

Thom paced the corridor outside the birthing chamber for hours. Lideah's cries echoed out of the room; the labor was difficult, and Thom was getting anxious. Maude came down the corridor with a stack of clean linens.

"How is she?" Thom asked, blocking her path. Maude smiled, shaking her head.

"So like your father," she mumbled. "She's fine, Master Thom. Now calm yourself. You're not too big for me to put across my knees."

Thom chuckled lightly.

"Who are ye' puttin' across yer knees?"

"Your son," Maude said, going back into the chamber. Thom turned, his face flushing.

"Da?"

"And your mother," Alanna said from George's side. "What have you been up to that Maude is resorting to old threats?" Thom felt his mind blank. How to tell them…

"Nothing," he chirped. Now who was resorting to old behaviors? His lie was transparent, even without Liddi's latest outcry.

"What is going on?" she demanded. Liddi screamed again, longer and louder, and now a new voice rang out. Thom grinned, glancing at his mother.

"You're a grandmother," he said, silencing her with a hug. She stood speechless, her mouth hanging open. George pulled her close with an arm around the shoulders.

"How, or more precisely, when?" he asked. The door opened and Maude handed Thom a tiny bundle.

"It's a girl," she said. Thom beamed at the baby, then made eye contact with the woman in the room. Alanna and George saw this look; it was one of true love and pure joy.

Thom turned back to his parents.

"Come, meet my girls," he said, passing into the room. He placed the baby in Liddi's arms. Her hair was damp and her face red, but she glowed more brightly than her husband. She looked up at Thom's parents, smiling.

"My name is Lideah. It's a pleasure to meet you."


	22. Vivenne of Cavall

**AN: **FLUFF FOR THE STUMP! It's good and fluffy, but I'm not sure if I like it. It's kind of… dry. I don't know. Any suggestions would be appreciated.

**Review Returns:  
Lady Genevieve:** It's okay, I'm happy to have your reviews now! I'm glad you like them. ** Steelsong:** Thanks! **Darking Girl:** I know! I felt so bad doing that to her. Thanks for reading. **Pinky:** I've got an idea. Let's kidnap George and make him adopt us! **Cry of the Wolf Child:** Guess what?! I woke up and had a moment of brilliance, so Beka is next! YAY! Thanks for reading! **Grace of Masbolle:** Thanks for your review! **Pandora of Ithilien: **Sigh I like the Pirate Swoop boys. Hey, that sounds like a band or something… anyways, thanks for reading! **X17SkmBdrchiczxx:** Thanks for reading. **kaededainecalwyn:** Thanks! **The ORIGINAL Meathead:** Thanks for r & r-ing.**  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tell Him  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Vivenne of Cavall  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Vivenne emptied her stomach into the clay pot that sat beside her bed for exactly such a use.

"It seems my lord has given you another child, my lady," observed Kaia, Vivenne's maid. Kaia gave her a cloth dampened with cool water. Vivenne smiled weakly and wiped her hot face.

"So it would seem."

"I'll say a prayer for a boy," Kaia said, collecting up the clay pot and leaving the room. Vivenne looked about the room. It had been a few years since her husband had accepted the position of training master, but Vivenne had only been at the palace a little more than three months' time. She'd stayed at Cavall for awhile, then spent time with her dying mother, then returned to Cavall to plan her oldest daughter's wedding. During this time, she saw her husband occasionally, whenever they both happened to be home.

Vivenne felt the urge to vomit again, but fought it back, breathing deeply until it passed. She was much pleased with her pregnancy. She'd wanted a fourth child for several years and she knew Wyldon would be happy, especially if it was a son.

She knew by now to approach the subject delicately with him, for he was not a very emotional man. When she'd informed him of her first pregnancy, he'd given her a satisfied nod, then turned back to his paperwork.

The second time, he smiled, made some comment about a son, and then washed the prayer down with a small glass of wine.

The third pregnancy was very difficult, ending very prematurely with a stillborn son. Wyldon didn't take it well. He threw himself into his work as training master, and Vivenne concentrated on running Cavall.

Then, about a year later, Vivenne became pregnant again, when her husband came home for a summer visit. This time she hid her condition from him for as long as she could. Since Wyldon was away, he didn't know about his third daughter until after she was born, and his reaction was good- he wrote a long letter telling of his joy.

Vivenne smiled at the thought of another baby. It would be a child to hold, to play with, to teach, to love. She grinned as she dressed. For the first time in three months she had en excuse to pick a gown for comfort rather than for fashion.

When her hair was pulled back into a braid and her dress was smoothed over her figure, Vivenne gathered a lace shawl and left her room. It was a relatively short walk to her husband's office. To her pleasure, he was there, and alone.

Vivenne knocked, prompting her husband to look up. When he did, Wyldon smiled.

"Hello, Vivenne," he said, standing chivalrously to lead her to a chair. Vivenne smiled. She'd only been in Wyldon's office a handful of times. It reminded her of him greatly, right down to the smell of ink, parchment, and leather that he carried with him.

"What brings you here?" Wyldon asked as he resumed his spot across the desk.

"Our baby does, my lord. I am with child," she said quietly, eyes averted, playing the role of an obedient, submissive wife. But his unexpected silence caused her to look up. Wyldon was grinning, showing a joy Vivenne rarely saw.

"Truly?" he asked. Vivenne was smiling when she nodded. Her husband came back around the table. He kneeled at her side. Vivenne slipped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Wyldon, another baby. I'm so happy."

"Vivenne, you know I have trouble expressing my feelings. I've been trying to find a way to tell you how glad I am that you came to live here," Wyldon said.

"I am too," Vivenne said. "When we first got married, everything was so much easier. I wish we could get those days back."

"I do too. I know that I've become quite… stiff. I think that it's a job requirement," Wyldon said. Vivenne smiled. "But my feelings for you have never changed. I loved you the first time I saw you, and I love you right now."

"When did we get so distant?" Vivenne asked.

"I think it was when we lost Brendon." Vivenne looked at him curiously.

"Who?" Wyldon winced.

"I know it wasn't my place, but I let my mind give our son a name."

"You called him Brendon?" Vivenne smiled. "I like it. Even though he was premature, I always felt bad that he wasn't named. His death hurt. And it still hurts. And it would be just the same if it had been a girl."

She buried her face in her husband's embrace to hide tears. But she couldn't stay sad when she thought about the new baby. "Wyldon, we have to work hard at getting back our old relationship. For this baby's sake."

"Given our past, this baby is most likely a girl. Let's give her a name now, Vivenne. It'll help if we have something to call her," Wyldon suggested. Vivenne laughed gently.

"What if it's a boy?"

"Then we'll change it. It's probably a girl anyway." Vivenne smiled again.

"You're not usually this spontaneous," she said. She thought for a moment, then suggested, "Margarry?"

"Your mother," Wyldon said, hugging his wife. "I know you miss her. Margarry it is." Vivenne pulled back. She looked at his desk, at the meticulously organized papers.

"Wyldon, are you terribly busy today? I mean- well, Brangienne is growing up. She's three years old and she barely knows you. I thought you might want to spend the day with us."

Wyldon looked back at his desk, wrestling with himself. Vivenne sighed gently. "What if I help you catch up tomorrow? I used to help you all the time, remember?"

Wyldon chuckled. "That only lasted until you conceived our first daughter." Vivenne grinned.

"Well, this time, I'm already with child, so it will work out fine," she said.

"Alright Vivenne," Wyldon said, standing. "Let's spend the day with Brangienne." Vivenne stood, hugging him tightly.

"Wyldon, I know it's going to be hard to change, but we're going to get our lives back. I love you."

"I love you too, Vivenne."


	23. Rebakah Cooper

**AN: **I adore the way that this chapter turned out. Beka/Rosto with implied Eskern/Kora. And of course,** This Contains Spoilers for "Terrier," **so read at your own risk. But please drop a review so I know you read. Also, TP uses a lot of new Lower City jargan, and I know I have trouble remembering what it all means, so I included the I used words here:  
Bugnob- person of little brain  
Canoodling- …ya'll know already, so I don't need to explain. ;D  
Cracknob- madman  
gauds- bright, costly things  
Gillyflower- carnation  
Gixie- girl  
Jinglenob- person with an empty head  
Sarden- blasted

**Review Returns:  
The ORIGINAL Meathead:** Thanks! **Pandora of Ithilien:** Owen told me to tell you that it is VERY well-hidden. **Lady Genevieve: **Thanks for reading. Sarai/Zaimid is a very real possibility, and I'd never thought of the Leganns, but I was thinking more along the lines of Onua/Sarge. **X17SkmBdrchiczxx:** Thanks for reading! **peter-pan-equals-luv:** The only one that is a spoiler are the "Verene" and "Beka," the others are OC's, so as long as you've read the Tricksters, you're okay on those couple between. Thanks for reading! **supreme ruler of llamas:** Thanks for reading! **Lioness of WEST SIDE: **I know, but that letter was a big step for him. Thanks for reading! **Darking Girl:** Thanks for your review! **Grace of Masbolle:** That's an idea. I may do her. Thanks for reading. **Steelsong:** Thanks for reading. **pinky:** We could just wait for the next war and kidnap George when Alanna goes off to fight. Thanks for reading. **Cry of the Wolf Child:** Actually, it was his youngest daughter. Tammy released to the web that Owen married Margarry, so I have this fascination with her now. Thanks for reading. **Aly the Spy:** Yay for dry fluff. Well, this fluff coming is very moist… Thanks for reading. **CopperIslander: **I could use an AU couple, like Alanna/Roger. I shuddered just typing it. I may have to write that one now… Anyways, thanks for reading. **  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tell Him  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Rebakah Cooper  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thursday September 5, 251  
**I have never felt so scared in my life. I have been a Dog, a real Dog, for five years now, and yet something so trivial as a routine examination has me on my toes. I just know that I missed my monthly because of a certain Rogue who thinks he can visit my rooms whenever he pleases, and not because of stress. On top of that, my peaches have grown larger and tender, and I've been sick in the mornings. And some afternoons. And once in the evening, during my watch. My partner believed the lie I fed him about eating bad stew. I have a feeling that I, Beka Cooper, am going to have a baby.

**After my watch.  
**Well, I was right. I am pregnant. It really doesn't shock me. Not thoroughly like it should. Rosto spends a lot of time here lately. Gods, this can't be happening. I have my whole career ahead of me. I can't stop now to be a mother!

I wonder if I can juggle motherhood and Dog work. I mean, since Kora has her little one at home, I think she would watch the child during my shift. It's lucky for me that Eskern is my partner and works at the same shift I do. Or I could just pawn my baby off on his…or her… it's father.

Mithros, it is happening. I am going to have a child. I think I'm going to be sick. . . I predicted correctly: everything I ate for supper came up.

Things are going to change, that's for sure. Tonight I hobbled six rats, and carted them off to the cages, and I hardly got any satisfaction from it. I was too busy wondering if Eskern could tell I am pregnant.

When I got home I brushed past Rosto, making some excuse, and locked my door. No canoodling for the Rogue tonight! I don't have any idea how to tell him about this. Gods, I'm such a silly gixie!

**Friday September 27, 251  
**I told Eskern today. He was easy to tell, for he has his son with Kora. He thinks that this is wonderful, and he's happy for me. He's a bugnob.

Even though I've known for more than three weeks, I still have not said one word about it to Rosto. He'll know soon enough, as my belly is no longer flat and lean. I am hardly able to hide it anymore. Right now, as I sit here in a shirt and breeches, the breeches are pushed down beneath my small bump. They hardly fit otherwise.

Next week I go on leave. Well, not really, Eskern and our Puppy will be getting a temporary replacement, and I will be shuffling papers in the Jane Street Kennel. Ahuda gave me work as her assistant while I am child-carrying so I can still draw a salary. Otherwise I'd be dependent on Rosto to not only pay my rent, but to pay for the child.

I already know that I don't need his help. Mama, bless her, raised all of us without the real help of a man. But Rosto, the cracknob, will probably want to help. And like a fool, I'll let him, for the babe's sake. See, sometimes I wish that my Da was still around.

I'm so confused. I had thought that as I grew older, things would get easier, but it's not so. Things are harder. I wonder

**The next morning.  
**I stopped writing last night when Rosto let himself in. He heard about my reassignment, and he wanted to know why. I told him the truth.

"I asked for it," I said, standing. I knew I had to tell him everything, despite what I'd just written about him finding out soon enough. "Rosto, I'm pregnant." I said the words quietly, and they stretched between us like a laundry line. I watched his eyes drop down to my middle. It was quiet for a long time.

Then he stepped closer, gazing straight into my eyes. Why does that man have to be so beautiful? Now I know why I'm pregnant.

Anyways, he asked, "Beka, are you alright?" I nodded. What could I say? No?

I could feel my fingers reaching out for his hand. Though I knew I didn't need it, I wanted his comfort; I wanted his reassurance.

"I'm scared," I whispered. Rosto pulled me into his arms. I remember burying my face in the folds of fabric at his neck, but I don't know how we got to my bed. He just lay there, holding me. After awhile I realized that the looby was gently petting my belly, the way he does Pounce. I knew then that I am the first gixie to carry a child of his. Or at least, I am the first to do so and tell him about it.

I rolled onto my side so that I could look at his face. I couldn't read his expression, so I asked, "What do you think?" Rosto smiled lightly.

"It will be nice to have an heir."

I thought about this. Rosto is the Rogue. In the Lower City, the Rogue reigns over crime. The Rogue only changes when a new man kills the old one. What kind of life is that for a child? I don't want my child to be out for heartbreak when the Rogue changes again. Gods know I am. Rosto's voice startled me.

"What?" I asked. I wasn't listening. "I was thinking."

"I said, 'do you want to get married?'."

I already knew that I didn't. I can't.

"Rosto, I'm a Dog, and you're the Rogue. Just bedding you is a conflict of interests. I want our baby to be happy, and I really do care for you. I want a life with you, but I don't think marriage is an option."

Rosto appeared to be thinking this over. For a man who had just found out that he is going to be a father, he was very calm. Eskern, always the graceful one, jumped for joy and sprained his ankle.

"You're right, Beka," he said, surprising me. "Can I still help you with the baby?"

I thought: of course, you jinglenob, it's your child! Then I told him so.

Rosto kissed me, and I kissed him back, and this led on until we were canoodling. I woke up this morning to a kiss on the back of my neck and Rosto's whispers of "I love you."

I love him too. I'm still not completely sure about this, but I know that between the two of us and our friends, the baby will be safe and happy. I'm just babbling now; I'm still giddy from last night. And now I'm also a little excited about the baby. Who knows? Maybe I'll be a good mother.

Rosto the Piper, you will pay for that!

**Several Hours Later.  
**My dear Rosto, father of my child, was reading over my shoulder. He laughed when I wrote about being a good mother. I had to stop writing and… teach him a lesson.

I'm learning a lot about myself, and doing things I never thought I'd do. Like having the baby. And I decided that I don't need gauds and riches, especially the ones Rosto comes across, which likely fell off the back of a wagon. The gillyflowers he picked this morning when he went out for breakfast are enough for me.

Rosto and I mumbled about names when we were… resting earlier, and he liked the idea of naming a daughter after my mother. I'm glad he did. Another Ilony Cooper. The idea makes me smile.

I told Rosto he could pick out the name if it was a boy. He hasn't decided yet. I just hope I don't end up with some sarden Scanran jumble that I can't pronounce, much less spell. I'll have to be clever about making up nicknames.

It's so hard for me to believe that one day with Rosto could change my entire perspective on the baby. Now I'm ready. But more importantly, I'm happy.


	24. Cythera of Naxen

**AN: **I think that this one is pretty cute. A little bit short, though.

**Review Returns:  
eye1128:** Thanks for reading! **Pandora of Ithilien:** I thank you for your review! **Cry of the Wolf Child: **I may have to expand on my Beka/Rosto chapter, huh? Thanks for reading! **crabbycat14:** Thank you. **Pinky:** Thanks for reading. I always look forward to your reviews. **CraZYdUCKIE:** Thanks for reading! **Steelsong:** I think that he might resign too, but if Beka married him, how would the Cooper name be passed on to George? I suppose he could take her last name, but this just seemed more likely to me. Thanks for reading! **Darking Girl:** I did my job! I think I'm going to do Onu n9ey67 sorry, a kitten stepped on my keyboard. I think I'm going to do Onua next, but don't hold me to it. If I get a better idea, I'll go with that. Sorry, thinking out loud. Thanks so much for reading! **Lioness of WEST SIDE:** Some of the Terrier fics out there _are_ kind of pathetic. Thanks for reading! **Grace of Masbolle:** Neal's mother! That could be fun! Thanks for reading! **x17SkmBdrchiczxx:** thanks for reading! I look forward to your reviews, too. **storybook elf:** I agree with you about the Cooper line. Thanks for reviewing! **Nmmi-nut:** I'm glad I could provide you with a fix on you TP addiction. Thanks for reading! **Hermione16:** Thanks for reading. **Kaypgirl:** Thanks for the review! **The ORIGINAL MEATHEAD: **Thanks! **Catri Howlman-Carthaki Spy:** Thanks for reading! **CopperIslander:** Thanks for r and r ing. **Sofia666:** I appreciate your review! **Mrs. Dom Masbolle:** Thanks for reading! **JaBoyYa:** I'm sorry I confused you! I've only been on Sheroes once, myself. I just meant that is was the women. I'm off to change that. Thanks for reading!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Tell Him  
****---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Cythera of Naxen  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gary entered the Naxen bedchambers he that shared with his wife. Looking to the bed she had occupied for so long, he was surprised to find that it was empty. He shifted his gaze around the room, assuming he'd see candlelight coming from the privy.

Puzzled, Gary walked around the bed, intending to place the flowers he'd brought for Cythera on the mantle of the hearth. Two overstuffed chairs were angled facing the fireplace. Gary and Cythera used to spend many cozy evenings in these chairs, before she got sick.

Cythera of Naxen had been battling lung rot for nearly five years. Though the various healers he'd paid great sums to all said her chances were good, Gary still worried.

As he rounded the chair closest to him, Gary stumbled, feet tangling in cloth. He looked up to see his Cythera, nestled into the chair's cushions and covered by warm blankets. She laughed gently.

"I missed you," she said, stretching out her arms for him. Gary climbed to his knees, slipping his arms around her.

"You're out of bed," he murmured, kissing her softly. Cythera nodded.

"I'm better, Gary," she whispered, looking into his face. "The healers say that I am getting stronger every day."

"And the lung rot?" Gary asked hopefully.

"Completely gone," Cythera said. Gary squeezed her again, holding her so tight that she could barely breathe. After a few moments she pulled away, looking into her husband's eyes. She seemed to be looking for some cue in him.

"What is it?" Cythera smiled, grasping Gary's hands. Whatever she was searching for, she seemed to have found it in his concern.

"Gary, something else grows within me. Something good," she whispered. Gary's eyebrows furrowed, and his wife smiled again. "After seven years of marriage, you, Gareth of Naxen, are going to be a father."

"Cythera… are you sure?" She nodded. Gary pulled her close, kissing her until she was breathless. When she finally let her go, she was breathing heavily. He moved to his chair, pulling her into his lap. "The healers are sure that you're strong enough for this?" he probed.

"I'm fine Gary. I was _so_ sick but, I'm better now, and I finally get the one thing I've wanted most since I married you-"

"Our baby," Gary finished. Cythera laid her head on his shoulder.

"Exactly."


	25. Sabine of Macayhill

**AN: **Sorry it's been a while (I know. Try a very long time). Inspiration was lacking, but now that I've re-read "Terrier," I've got another chapter. SPOILERS FOR TERRIER CONTAINED IN THIS CHAPTER! Please let me know if you think Sabine is ooc. Berly is an original character. Should it have been longer?

**Review Returns:  
MageWhisper705:** Thanks! **JaDe-ViPeR08:** Thank you! **Lady Genevieve:** Thanks for your review! **Steelsong:** I'm glad you enjoyed it. **Grace of Masbolle:** I'm doing a drawn-out story about Dom's Mother that is called "The Duty of a Noblewoman." Check it out! Thanks for reading. **Mage of Dragons:** Thanks! **Nutz Nina:** I'm taking it that you don't think it's too short. Thanks for reading. **Cry of the Wolf Child:** Here's another Terrier chapter, though Beka's not in it :(. **nmmi-nut: **Thanks for reading! **Thunder Ring:** Thanks for reading. **x17SkBdrchiczxx:** Thanks for your review. **CopperIslander: **Thanks! **Idyllic nocturne:** A Kora/Ersken chapter is definitely in the works. I feel so stupid for misspelling his name. I'll have to fix it one of these days. Thanks for reading. **Mrs. Dom Masbolle:** I'm glad you liked it! **Darking Girl:** Yay for faithful readers! **Kaededainecalwyn:** Thanks for reading! **Pandora of Ithilien:** I thought he'd be too stressed out for humor. Thanks for your review. **pinky:** I love your review. :D. **untamedspiral:** I'm glad you liked them! Thanks for reading. **deathequalsoul:** I think it took about twenty minutes to write it. I was bored during psychology class. ;D. Thanks for reading. **dinawen**: Thanks! **Phoenix-rises-from-the-ashes**: I'll have to start thinking about a Sarai chapter. **Spy In Training**: I definitely made up the lung rot part, but it's so perfect for Gary. It also could help explain why we haven't heard anything about his children yet. Thanks for reading! **a**: I'm working on her too. Thanks for reading!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tell Him  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Twenty-Five: Sabine of Macayhill  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a late morning, but the night before had more than made up for it. Sabine swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched her arms behind her back. The large man slept still as she pulled one of the sheets around her bare body. She picked her way to Matthias Tunstall's washroom, stepping around his discarded Dog gear and her own strewn clothing.

Though Sabine and Mattes been close for seventeen years, this was their first liaison in nearly four years, as the lady knight had been in the south, fighting Barzuni warriors. She took a chug from a bottle of twilsey, glancing in the looking glass. Her brown hair was matted and stuck out at all angles. It took nearly ten minutes to straighten it with Mattes's single wooden comb.

She heard him groan and turned out of the washroom. Leaning against the doorframe, Sabine smiled at him.

"Good morning, Sleepy," she said, allowing a teasing tone to slip into her voice. Mattes grinned.

"It's been awhile since I've had such an _exhausting_ night." His hands motioned for her to come closer. Sabine crossed the room to kiss his forehead. He fingered her blanket mischievously.

"Listen, you mumper, you don't realize how late it is. You've got duty in less than two hours," she said, mellowing him. Mattes slowly got up and looked around at his clothes that had been thrown about the room.

"We _were_ busy," he said with a smile. "I certainly didn't expect you to be standing at my doorstep when I got home last night." Sabine felt heat rise in her cheeks.

"I didn't come here for this," she said, gathering up her tunic. Confusion crossed Mattes' face.

"Why did you come then?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Sabine had collected all of her garments and began to put them on. "About Berlyne Jarmin."

"Me an' Clary's new puppy?" he asked in confirmation. Sabine nodded. "What's your interest in her?"

The knight took a deep breath and looked up at her lover. "She's my daughter," she said at last. Mattes stared at her. To avoid meeting his eyes, Sabine continued pulling on her stockings and speaking. "When she was born I made the decision to give her up. I wouldn't have been a good mother; she deserved so much better. Her foster family was far more conducive to her growing up than being dragged to and fro by a bad knight mother would have been."

"I can see the resemblance now," Mattes said. "She's got the same eyes, and she's as brave as her mother."

"Mattes, you're her father," Sabine told him softly. He caught her hand.

"Really?" Sabine met his deep-set brown eyes. She nodded again. "Sixteen years is a long time. Ox's eggs, why didn't you say anything afore now?"

"I didn't know how to tell you," Sabine replied. "And I couldn't see you raising her by yourself. This way Berly grew up happy and healthy, and ultimately that is all I ever wanted for her. Please don't be mad at me for that."

"I'm not mad, Sabine, but I am a little upset that my daughter only knows me as 'Guardsman Tunstall'."

"All I can do is apologize," she said. They were both dressed now. Mattes stood, fingering a circle of wood with his name on one side and the Provost's mark on the other, a token that would get him into the Dogs' bathhouse.

"I need to think about this," he said. "Tomorrow is my day off. Will you meet me at the Mantel and Pullet?"

"Noonish?" she asked. He nodded and Sabine got up to leave.

"Sabine?" he called behind her. The lady knight turned and faced him. "Thank you for telling me now."

…..

When Sabine walked into the Mantel and Pullett, Mattes Tunstall was sharing a table with a pretty girl. Her hair was brown and so clean that it shone, and the girl wore it unbound so that curls cascaded over her shoulders. Her blue dress set off her dark eyes. She was muscled, but not so much that passing boys didn't wink or whistle at her. Sabine noted that Mattes gave each one a stern glare. This was their daughter, Berlyne Jarmin.

Taking a deep breath, Sabine walked over to the table. "I thought this was to be a private meal, Mattes," she said pleasantly. He stood and pulled out a chair for her.

"We got to talking after muster-out last night. Berly knew who I was before she was paired with me an' Clary," he said, reseating himself. Berlyne smiled and extended her hand.

"It's nice to meet ya, Mother," she said happily. Sabine took her hand, noticing a firm grip.

"You know who I am?"

"I've known the truth for awhile now. My foster mother thought I should know, especially since I wanted t' be a Dog," Berlyne explained. "I s'pose I should've told Ahuda, but I really wanted t' meet my father. He's a wonderful man."

Her daughter's words hit Sabine's guilt squarely.

"Did I do you both an injustice, keeping you apart?" she asked.

"I never felt neglected as a child, if that's what ya mean," Berly said. "I think that knowing when I was little would have complicated things. I am glad that I get t' know you both now, though." The young woman stood.

"We need more ale," she said, picking up her father's mug as well as her own.

"Sabine, you made the right decision," Mattes said as Berly walked towards the young barkeep. "We would not have been good parents to a little mumper, but now that she's older, I think we can have a good relationship. She's resilient."

"It just goes to show that I should trust my own judgment," Sabine said. "Now, I believe it is my job to properly threaten you. Keep our girl safe on those Cesspool streets."

"I promise," he said with a charming wink.

Berlyne returned to her seat smiling.

"Why are you grinning like a wolf?" Sabine asked.

"The barkeep is a hopeless flirt," Berly said, passing out the mugs.

"He better watch himself," Mattes said sending a stony glare in the young man's direction. Sabine smiled.

"You weren't this protective of Beka," Sabine said. "Clary's going to think you've finally cracked.

"Maybe I have," he retorted.

Berly was watching this exchange with silent mirth.

"You two are perfect for each other," she said at last. Mattes turned to Sabine.

"See, my daughter thinks I'm perfect."

"Don't let it go to your head," Sabine said, squeezing his hand.


End file.
